Of Truths and Angels
by Kawaii Little Kitty
Summary: Based off a Roleplay. As Daisuke starts adjusting to life with a Phantom Thief inside him, a stranger appears who may know more about Dark than Dark himself does and perhaps who he really is. Dark X OC. R
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke Niwa sighed heavily as he examined himself in the mirror.

_Man, I look like a total dweeb..._ He thought.

He was wearing a black T-shirt which was far to baggy on his skinny form and black trousers that he knew were going to trip him up. His messy red hair and too innocent eyes looked completely out of place.

"Hurry up, sweetie or you'll be late for the notice!" His mother called from downstairs.

"Alright, alright..." Daisuke called back. He took out the school photo he had gotten from the yearbook of his crush and instantly his heart started thudding. His body shifted form, growing taller and stronger, fitting into the black clothing with ease. His hair grew slightly longer in parts and turned a dark shade of purple as Daisuke vanished and Dark took over. Dark stretched, glad to be out again. Checking the watch on his wrist, Dark grinned. "Just in time for some fun." He opened the window in Daisuke's bedroom and walked out onto the balcony there. Black feathered wings unfurled from his back and he took off into the air, headed for the local art museum.

Searchlights lit up the sky, searching for the Phantom Thief's arrival. Half the town and dozens of reporters and photographers were waiting outside the building, hoping for a glimpse of the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark or to be there to witness his capture. The police were on edge as the time for the notice drew closer. Dark smirked as he saw the searchlights and changed the direction of his flight slightly to be picked up in them. After all, what fun was it if he didn't taunt the police? As the light began to follow his flight, the reporters and photographs went crazy, trying to get him in focus as he circled overhead.

Meanwhile, a young girl ran quickly down the museum halls, still holding the stolen police radio. She didn't need it anymore, now that she knew where Dark was going to be. Honestly, she'd forgotten it. She reached the room with the artistic peice, hid herself, and transformed as well, furling her redorange wings as soon as they appeared. _He's not getting this one_, she thought. _He's stolen enough. It's time someone stopped him!_

The thief smirked and then his form shimmered and vanished, leaving the crowds outside stunned. The police were informed and pulled into the museum. Just before they entered the room where the artwork was, hundreds of black feathers swarmed around the marble bust, known as the 'Holy Maiden' and made it vanish. The police chief charged into the room and stopped dead, seeing it gone.

"What the-? How'd he-?" A guard stumbled into the room, clutching his arm as if wounded.

"Sir..." he panted. The police chief whirled.

"What is it?"

"Dark...he just appeared at the entrance, sir."

"Damn him!" The chief growled, rushing out and calling his men after him. They all followed except the guard who had informed him of Dark's appearance. A smirk was playing about his mouth and once silence fell he removed his cap. Long strands of unruly dark hair fell about his face and he smirked.

"Idiots." Dark chuckled, snapping his fingers as he walked towards the piece. The black feathers around the bust flew away from it and vanished, the Holy Maiden returning to view.

The girl chuckled in her mind as she silently stepped out from behind the Holy Maiden, bow drawn, wings still folded unseen on her back. He was so cocky, it was incredibly easy. She aimed and shot, with the arrow passing through his left wing.

Dark jumped as if in surprise, his wings melting away into shadow and vanishing. He straightened, not looking at all pleased with the interruption.

"That was uncalled for." He said. A hand snatched the bow out of her hands and Dark smirked. There was a double of him behind her but the only difference was his left arm was wounded.

"I hope you know my wings are never pleased when they are attacked." The Dark in front of her said cooly, tapping out an override code on the security field of the Holy Maiden, then reaching for the bust.

Not put out, the girl reached behind her and grabbed the double holding her bow, literally throwing him at Dark and jumped for the sculpture. Dark dodged to the side and lunged for the sculpture at the same time. The two managed to grab it in the same instant and Dark scowled at her.

"You'd best let go." He told her, reaching into a pocket to draw out a large black feather. The girl merely met his gazed and unfurled one wing, a golden feather dangling, ready to drop. Dark had no idea who this person was but he couldn't risk losing the bust or having his reputation trashed over something as silly as this. His eyes narrowed and he moved forward in a sudden movement to place his lips on hers.

Without hesitation, he pulled the statue from her grip and his wings returned to his back. Drawing away, he winked at the girl and raced for the window, jumping through it and unfurling his wings. His flight was unsteady but it held and he made his getaway, placing the Holy Maiden into a special protective casing before picking up the speed of his flight. The mysterious girl ran for her bow and then the window, jumping and shooting two arrows at once but missing. She stopped and hovered in mid-air, shaking all over and cursing him in her mind.

Dark chuckled to himself as he flew away with his prize.

"Now that was a bit more interesting than I thought it would be." _But who was that girl? And how and why did she have wings?_

_The Next Day_

The next day, Daisuke was getting ready for school, yawning widely and feeling as if he'd got almost no sleep at all. His mother and grandfather had insisted on him being there as they performed a ritual over the Holy Maiden and he's hardly been able to keep his eyes open for it. By his window, his demon partner yawned, his left paw bandaged.

"Hey With, how're you feeling?" The boy asked. With lifted its head and just smiled at him.

"I'll bring you home something nice from the market after school." Daisuke promised. With that, he left and ran to make it to the tram station on time to get to school.

Another was getting ready for school but she hadn't managed to get much sleep, if any, the previous night after the heist. Her winged counterpart had been pretty huffy about what had happened and took a while to calm down. It felt like she had only closed her eyes when her parents were shaking her awake. They brought her to school, where she promptly went to class and fell asleep with her head on her desk.

Daisuke just made it on time for the bell and ignored the comments from his friends, though listening as they talked about Dark's most recent escape. One of the kids had managed to capture the escape of film, having been outside the building when it had happened.

"Look at this. See how unsteady his flight is? Something injured him while he was trying to get the statue. And my father says that there were signs of a struggle - he is the police chief after all - so there had to have been somebody there last night waiting for Dark. But none of the officers know who..." Daisuke rested his chin on his hand, also wondering at the identity of the winged girl who had fought Dark for the statue. He was tired but he had managed to keep himself awake during school so as not to draw attention to himself. The teacher entered the classroom and began the lesson, then pausing as she noticed one student wasn't paying attention. She kept talking to the rest of the class, walking casually over to the desk and then stopping, slamming her hand down on the desk to wake the girl up. Everybody else in the class jumped in surprise and then laughed.

Larei Meru jumped in suprise, sputtering. Looking up to see the teacher, became very upset and profusely apologized. She looked absolutely exhausted. Her black hairbraid was mussed, clothes wrinkled, and very dark undereye circles could be seen behind her glasses. The teacher ignored it.

"Miss Larei, how many times must you fall asleep in my class?" She asked sternly. Most of the class laughed but those that did not looked quite concerned at how tired she was. Daisuke was one of them.

"I am really sorry, Sensei, It won't happen again, I promise." She stammered, standing and bowing several times.

""It had better not Miss Larei or you will be going to the principal's office." The teahcer said, straightening and returning to the lesson. Daisuke and a few of the students watched Meru out of the corner of their eye, ready to do something should she fall asleep again. Others just giggled quietly amoungst themselves.

Meru pulled a very small clock out of her binder, and fussed with it for a moment. She set it to go off in 10 minutes, then placed it on the corner of her desk, then put her elbow on her desk and cradled her head in her hand while she listens to the lesson, her brown eyes already drooping. She really was very tired. After about five minutes into the lesson, a note is tossed in front of Meru as the teacher's back is turned.

_If you're that tired you should go to the nurse and get her to send you home. Crumple this up if you want me to ask for you._

Daisuke was watching her out of the corner of his eye, to see what she would do with his note. He didn't like how tired she looked and thought she might be ill or something was wrong. He was well known for helping out others and some people in the class took big advantages of his kind nature. Especially Risa, the girl he had a crush on. She always asked him to do her cleaning duty whenever it was her turn. Meru slowly took the note while the teacher's back was turned and scanned it. Then while she still has her back turned, slowly crumpled it, making sure to keep it quiet. _How nice of them... _she thought.

Daisuke glanced across at her, watching her crumple the note. He waited a moment and then raised his hand.

"Miss?" The teacher turned towards him.

"Yes, Mister Niwa?"

"Meru doesn't look very well. Perhaps she should go to the nurse?" He asked. The teacher glanced over at Meru, looking her over carefully.

"Very well. You can escourt her." Daisuke nodded and got up, waiting for Meru to grab her stuff and join him. Meru stood and collected her things into her bag, then followed Daisuke out into the hall. While they are walking, she spoke.

"This is really nice of you. Thank you. Is there something I can do for you in return?"

He shook his head and smiled kindly at her.

"I just thought you could really do with going home and getting some sleep. You really don't look well." He returned his gaze to the hallway. "You don't have to do anything for me, I'm happy to help." She nodded, solemn.

"Okay, but if you ever need something, you can come to me, ok?" she says. She wass being stubborn about this. She was silent for the rest of the way, preferring to concentrate on not falling over, as being so tired had affected her balance. He made no reply to her comment but watched her carefully, anxiously in case she were to faint or something.

On reaching the nurse's office, he opens the door for her. The nurse there looked up and observed the two.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Meru's been falling asleep in class. I don't think she's very well." Daisuke said. The nurse gestured for her to take a seat on one of the bed. Meru walked somewhat unsteadily to the bed and sat down with obvious relief. She didn't even bother to take her bag off, instead simply setting it down next to her. The nurse could instantly see Meru was in no condition to be in school.

"Meru, I'm going to call your parents. You should be home in bed. You can lie down while you're here." She said. "Daisuke, will you keep an eye on her until I return?"

"Uh...sure." He replied, a bit surprised. As the nurse left to call Meru's home, Daisuke hovered at the end of the bed, unsure what to do. Meru put her bag down on the floor and lay down on her side. Her eyes begin to droop.

She asked Daisuke, "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"Do I have to know you just to help?" Daisuke replied. "I think if anybody needs help then there should be somebody there to give it, whether they are a stranger or not." He smiled. "But if you don't want to believe that I just wanted to help you, then take as it got me out of class too."

He didn't care what she thought now, glad she was going to go home and get some much needed sleep. Though on closer look, he too seemed tired though not half as bad and Meru was. She studied him intently, then appears satisfied with his answer.

"I don't mean to offend, it seems as though I have...You shouldn't be here either, you look tired too, you're not sick, are you?" She says rather slowly, repeatedly opening and closing her eyes, as if unsure whether she wanted them opened or closed.

"Nah, my mom got a little carried away with showing me old stuff last night." He replied, not completely lying to her. "I'm not that tired." He looked back at her to find that she had fallen asleep at last and shook his head a little. He smiled a bit, glad to see she was getting some much needed rest, even if it would only be until her parents came to bring her home. The nurse returned and then sent him back to class.

Meru turned over in her sleep as the nurse came in, but remained sleeping. Her amulet fell out of her shirt as she slept. Inside Meru, Starflower stirred.

_Meru, tuck the amulet back in...we wouldn't want to turn here in school... _She said gently. Meru opens one eye to see the orange feather with white hair strung on the black leather cord. She reaches out and tucks it safely back inside her shirt, then goes back to sleep

_Thanks, Star._

The Larei parents came and got Meru around the end of first class. She slept all the way home, and her father carried her to bed.

"Poor girl. I wish she wouldn't stay up so late. Why do you suppose she stays up every night?"

"I honestly don't know. Let's just let her sleep."

As school ended later, Daisuke couldn't be more relieved. By the last class he had felt as drained at Meru and his friend had had to tell him to stop yawning. Sighing, he headed for the tram station and hoped he wouldn't be surprised by his mother having sent out yet another notice. Especially not with With injured. He stopped by the market after remembering to get With something and then ran for the tram.

_I wonder how Meru's doing now. Hope she's feeling better._ He found himself thinking. Then another voice entered his mind; Dark's.

_Jeez, don't tell me you've got a crush on her too... _

_I have not!_ Daisuke replied through thought furiously.

_Yeah, yeah...just remember that until you get **your** 'Holy Maiden' I'm gonna be sticking around._ With that, the thief's voice vanished from Daisuke's mind, for the moment anyway. Even when he wasn't out causing chaos as a thief, Dark sure knew how to wind Daisuke up and make his mind race even more than it had before. Daisuke made it home and pushed open the door.

"Hey! I'm home!" He called into the house.

Meru awoke sometime in the early evening.

_Uhhh...where am I? _

_We're home, and you're in bed, _said Starflower_. You've slept the whole day. Did fighting Dark tire you that much? It wasn't really that bad._

Star sounded amused and Meru pulled a face

_Yeah, well, if we'd gotten to thrashing, we don't know who would have won. _Meru thought, throwing herself back onto the bed with a thump. Star's thoughts came back, curious.

_We know he's a thief, but we don't know why... _

"Leave it alone, Star," said Meru. "it doesn't matter why he does it. Only that he does."


	2. Chapter 2

((**Author's Note**: I do hope people like this and I would love to get comments and even suggestions. This is still an ongoing RP so there will be several chapters and though the story starts off a little slow, it will get more interesting, I promise!

Thought I'd post up Chapter Two now since I'll be busy with exams and other projects for a little while. Enjoy!))

* * *

A few days later, Daisuke flopped onto his bed with a sigh, hoping that he'd have the night off to just sleep. With With still injured it was very possible of it happening.  
"Kyu kyu." The small demon said, jumping onto Daisuke's bed. The boy looked over and petted With before sitting up.

"How's your paw?" He asked.  
With moved it energetically, without pain and smiled. "What? how could it heal that fast!"  
"Kyu kyu kyu." Daisuke rolled his eyes and then picked up his bag to give With the strawberries he'd bought at the market.

"Here. Eat these and go tell Mom that I'm going to sleep for a few hours." Taking the bag of strawberries in his mouth, With hopped downstairs.

Daisuke managed to get an hour's sleep before his mother shook him awake.

"Daisuke! Wake up! You've to get ready."

"Wha-? Now?" He mumbled sleepily.  
It was on the news about Dark's latest notice, his target being the gold bird statue on the clock tower, which was said to be the Town's guardian.

"Police say that they are sure that tonight the world will finally witness Dark's capture." The reporter was saying. Daisuke's grandfather chuckled at the coverage. Dark had never been captured.

Meawhile, Meru's mother called her into the living room. "Come see this, Meru!"

"What is it, Mom?" She asked, glancing at the TV to see the news of Dark latest notice.

"OH! Wow. Mom, I just remembered I left something at school. It's really important, gotta go!" Meru rushed out the door and around the back to her garden, grabbing her blue-black cloak as she went. Upon reaching the garden, she took the amulet out of her shirt and held it aloft, imaging Starflower in her mind as she did so. Her black curly hair changed to white, her eyes changed from brown to blue. The only thing that did not change was her light brown skin. Lastly are her orange wings edged with red tipped down feathers. She quickly changed to a black leather halter top(belly showing) and black leather pants, with boots and gloves. She wrapped her cloak around herself and took off into the night with it disguising her perfectly against the sky.

Upon getting within the city, she uses her magic to cloud the sky. By the time she reached the relic, there are only a few breaks in the clouds, just like she wanted. She hid herself in the clouds and waited for Dark, three arrows notched to her bow.

Daisuke pulled on another black outfit, this one fitting him a bit better than the previous one, though not that it really mattered. He made sure he had nothing on him to give away identity and then looked at a picture of his target along with the picture of his crush. He transformed and then Dark pulled on a black trenchcoat and called to With.  
"Time to get to work." Dark smirked as With transformed into his black wings. He took off out of the window after a brief glance around, and headed towards the town centre where the clock tower was situated. He could see the searchlights from where he was but he wasn't about to repeat the same pattern as his previous theft. It would be no fun. He flew into the park around the clock tower silently and With slipped into the backpack on his shoulder, out of sight.

Starflower cursed as she watched him land in the park, out of her reach.

"Guess I'll have to do something else..." she muttered under her breath.

_Just have to be careful not to be seen. Let's shield it. No one's gotten through before_, said Meru in her head. Starflower nodded and pulled her arrows back and shot them into the area around the statue. She continued shooting until there were twelve around the statue. She removed her cloak and opened her wings. Six large feathers fell down onto the back ends of the arrows and turn into ropes which lashed across onto the arrows on the other side of the diagram. Then six more feathers fell down crosswise to the ropes, all touching, to form a diagraphical dome over the statue. Everything glowed bright yellow and spread itself into the spaces, then turned invisible. _The shield is complete and hidden, Meru. _

_Good. Dark couldn't possibly know there's a shield, much less that it's electrically charged. Dark will finally get what he deserves._

Dark edged nearer to the crowds gathered and smirked to himself, watching the lights pointed at the tower and at the sky. But for a moment he had thought he had sensed something about the tower...just for a brief second...  
Shrugging it off, he drew a black feather out from his jacket and moved out of sight. Minutes later, every light in the area was shut off without explination.Starflower saw the lights change and slowly drew off her cloak. She recalled the magic that made the clouds, she wouldn't need them now, rising higher into the sky, being careful to avoid the moonlight. She pulled out three arrows and drew her bow taut, circling around the tower, making sure to remain in dive range should Dark somehow defeat her shield.

There was a sound of something touching the shield and a sharp intake of breath afterwards. The police were struggling to fix the lights and never noticed.  
Dark scowled, rubbing his now numb hand after touching the shield. Luckily his own magic had prevented any serious injuries. The black feather he held glowed purple and he touched it against the shield, it becoming visible to his eyes. "Damn it..."  
He caught movement out of the corner of his eye as Starflower circled and then called out some of his magic to break open the shield.

_Sorry Daisuke...this is going to have bad effects on you tomorrow._ He silently told his other half. His magic surged and shattered part of the shield. The instant that was done, he sprinted inside so as to try and avoid Starflower's arrows should she spot him. Unfortunately, she did spot him, since the shield proceeded to produce a great amount of light because it exploded when he shattered part of it. She immediately shoots all three arrows at _the statue_ and shoots three more. These three are firetipped and will explode on impact.  
After shooting, she immediately wheels up to dive straight down onto Dark. She was more than expecting him to go for the statue as quickly as possible.

Dark dodged the first two but the third exploded just behind him and knocked him to the ground. He snapped his fingers and black feathers swarmed over the gold statue, causing it to vanish. He got back to his feet and stepped into the shadows, shimmering and then vanishing altogether. Starflower slowed down mid-dive to land upright next to the statue. She picked up all her feathers and arrows that might have been left on the ground and put them away, leaving one arrow notched to her bow while she moved towards where the statue was. She reached out to feel the space where it disappeared. She figured he simply made it invisible like he did with the last relic. There was much more magic involved in that simple vanishing act. Her hand passed through the darkness as if there was nothing there.

"You're making my job a great deal more interesting." Dark's voice sounded behind her quietly, seriously as if he was there...but still he was nowhere in sight. She didn't even startle.

_Figures, _she thought_. Well, Meru?_ She asked in her mind, straightening up and staying very still.

_Hmmmmm...it's still there, or he would have left by now. Do you want to try the light trick?_ replied Meru.

_You'll miss school if we do, and unless I'm mistaken, you like Daisuke, don't you?_ said Starflower. Meru's voice stood gruff.

_This is REALLY not the time!_

Starflower bends backwards with her bow drawn and shoots five arrows straight upward, and they spread across the clear night sky. These arrows glow white instead of yellow like the others.  
When they exploded, they flooded a mile radius with magical light that dispelled even magical darkness. The crowd below, watching, looked up in surprise as they spotted five streak of white in the darkness. When they exploded, the crowd shielded their eyes. The black feathers around the statue vanished and the statue reappeared...and so did Dark. He was flying just out of Starflower's way but quite close to the statue. He swore and made a grab for it, scooping it up into the bag he had brought.

"Shoot him down!" The police chief yelled, now able to see Dark. Officers scrambled for the net guns they had brought, aiming at Dark as he flew up, waiting and waiting, eyes narrowed and knowing he was in trouble.  
_Dark, do something!_ Daisuke said in a panicked voice in Dark's head.  
_I'm thinking, I'm thinking!_ Dark replied sharply. He had two forces to watch out for now, Starflower and the police. And if he didn't make it away with the statue...  
He dropped suddenly, his wings folded and he smashed right into the clock tower itself. When Starflower saw Dark, she rose up into the air and dove after him. Upon seeing him just crash into the clock tower, stopped mid-dive and brought her hand to her mouth in a gasp. She hadn't expected that, and as fast as they both were going, the impact could have killed him. The reporters were going crazy, having caught Dark's dive on camera and it was being brodcasted live. Back at Daisuke's house, Daisuke's mother and grandfather watched anxiously, holding their breath. The police were pulling into the tower, to try and grab Dark quickly.  
Dark's dive had allowed him to smash his way inside the tower.

The thief gritted his teeth against a cry of pain as he forced himself up onto his feet, his wings having saved him from the worst of the impact. But he was cut slightly and bruised but his left leg wasn't holding his weight. Holding the statue carefully, he limped quietly to the shadows and looked around. There, to his left was a trapdoor, a secret passageway to the park outside. He hurried over and touched the door with a feather, it opening easily. Slipping inside, he closed the door after him and crept along the passageway. Seeing Dark crash into the tower, Starflower cautiously followed inside to find him gone. She looked around and saw the trapdoor. She went over and opened it, and assuming he had entered, entered as well, moving cautiously in the dim light.

Dark's pace was slowed by his injury and he forced himself on, knowing time was running out. He could feel the beginnings of magic awakening within the statue already. Finally reaching the end, he pushed open the exit of the tunnel and then sat down on the ground, breathing hard. He winced as his injuries stung and then called to his demon partner. With formed his wings but Dark was unsteady from the impact, needing to lean against a tree for a few moments before even thinking of taking off. Besides, it was interesting to listen to the distant curses of the Police Chief. Starflower found herself outside the tower in the park. She saw Dark and immediately took off, hoping he hadn't seen her. Starflower slowly pulled an arrow and notches it. She aimed but misses, the arrow stabbing into the bark of the tree.

_Star, why did you miss? That was the perfect shot!_ yelled Meru angrily in her head.

_We're only trying to stop him, not kill him. We just want the statue back,_ Starflower replied in her head. She notched two more arrows and landed in front of Dark. "Return the statue and you can leave," she said, her voice sharp and cool as steel. "You couldn't possibly want it as bad as your life."

"You don't understand why I want it." He replied coolly, taking out the black feather and preparing to defend himself. He could feel the strength of magic coming from the statue growing stronger and knew he hadn't much time. He placed the black feather gently over his heart, using a small bit of magic to ease the pain of his injuries.

"I don't have the time for this now." He then beat his wings hard and took off from the ground swiftly, shooting up into the air and out over the city. The police managed to get the searchlight back on and it found Dark but he was far too out of range.  
At Daisuke's house, his mother and grandfather sighed in relief. Starflower turned and took off after Dark, but he was faster than her.

Sighing, she gave up after awhile. She turned back around and flew south to Meru's house at the edge of town. She landed in the backyard and changed form, then pulled a book out of the bushes and headed inside.

"What did you do, Meru? Walk? You missed the whole thing." Her mother said from the living room.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, Mom, I'm really tired." Meru replied. That light spell had really drained her. She went into her room and fell into bed, immediately going to sleep before she hit the pillows.

When Dark landed in Daisuke's room and shifted back, Daisuke promptly collapsed onto the floor, stunned by the sudden pain of the injuries, the draining effect of the magic and the fact that his left leg wouldn't support him. His mother and grandfather raced upstairs and while his grandfather took the statue and left, Daisuke's mom helped him into bed.

"Well done." She smiled proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

((**Author's Note**: Okay, so I'm adding earlier than I thought. But hey, my Art History paper went good. Enjoy and please Review!))

* * *

Starflower watched as Meru made ready for school, taking special time for her hair. 

_Oh, yeah. You soooooo like Daisuke,_ she said, laughing.

"I do not."

_Do so-oh..._

"Not like it matters. He likes Risa anyways," She said, feeling a twinge of jealousy. "And you're really one to talk. All the escape routes you gave Dark yesterday, I wouldn't be suprised to find you liked _him._ " Their argument continued on the way to school, where Meru was suprised to find Daisuke is absent.

_Oh no, I hope he's not sick..._ she thought.

_Wanna go look for him after school?_ Starflower offered.

After school, Meru didn't go immediately home but instead transformed and flew to Daisuke's house. They landed in a nearby tree and turned into a small oriole. The oriole hopped to the window and saw Daisuke laid up in bed, thinking he had a cold or something. Satisfied he would be okay, they turned and left.

Daisuke didn't wake up once, thankfully his mother and grandfather knew it would be far better to wait until he was in a better condition before sending him and Dark out on another mission. He opened his eyes slowly at the late afternoon and discovered With curled up beside him. With a small smile, Daisuke stroked the little creature's ears and then drifted back to sleep. Dark's spell from the previous night was healing the injuries well but it made Daisuke quite tired. Dark, within Daisuke's mind, was also recovering well.

The grandfather was looking through the newspaper as he usually did was was surprised to read an article about three young girls who had gone missing over the past three days, taken from their bedrooms. There had been no clues at all left behind...  
"Hmm..." He rose slowly and went down into the basement of the house. It was your usual basement until you reached the door at the bottom. It opened out into a large dungeon-type room which housed the stolen items Dark had taken and also some kind of altar for rituals. On two sides of the room torches were lit, the room lit by an orange glow. He walked over to a bookshelf off to the side and looked through it for a moment.

"As I thought..." He sighed, looking at a picture of a painting.

When the Larei parentsarrived home, Starflower woke upand changed in hurry back to Meru. Meru walked into the kitchen and explained to her mother that a friend was sick, and askedif she couldtake him some cookies. Mrs. Larei gave her consent and smiled as her thoughtswent back to the days when she had a crush.  
Meru happily baked the cookies and packaged them, then took them back to her room and set them on the dresser. She changed into a dark blue shirt and pants, with brown shoes and a cap to hide her hair. Sheshifted to Starflower and took off through the window. Upon arriving at Daisuke's house, shewent to his window and opened it. Shecrept to Daisuke's side and placed the package in his hands gently, with a get well card attached, and left as silently as she had arrived.

Once she had gone, With poked his head out from under the blankets and blinked, tilting his head.

"Kyu?" He sniffed the package and then started trying to rip it open. Daisuke woke up as he heard a ripping noise and was startled to find a package in his hands. "Huh?" Sitting up, he pulled With away to find the small creature with a cookie in its forepaws.

"Cookies?" He let With have the one in his paws as he looked at the others and then the card.  
His mother knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Dai? You awake?" She smiled at him and then noticed the package in his hands and the card. "Where'd you get that?"  
"I don't know. I woke up and it was here. Didn't you bring it up?"  
"No." His mother answered, shaking her head. There was a puzzled silence for a little while until Daisuke's phone began to ring. Sighing he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"  
"Daisuke! Why weren't you at school? Are you okay?" Daisuke didn't answer straight away, instantly recognising the voice as Risa's and was a bit stunned. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just had a really bad cold."  
"Um, I don't suppose you've seen my sister, Riku?" Daisuke's hopes plumetted. It was typical of her ringing him just for something silly.  
"No. Why?"  
"It's just...she's vanished. We had a fight earlier and when I went to apologise I heard a weird noise in her room and I opened the door and she was gone. There wasn't a note or anything and I'm really worried Daisuke!"  
_Okay, so maybe this isn't something silly._  
"I'm sure she'll be back. Riku's not somebody to run away after an argument."  
"Okay...thanks Daisuke." She replied, sounding a bit upset. "Bye." She then hung up and Daisuke frowned. In his mind, Dark was growing suspicious.

_There's some other power at work here..._

They were on their way home when Meru said, _Let's just stay out and fly for awhile, to relax. Don't you remember when we would fly because it was fun?_ Starflower changed direction, and they swooped through the sky and over the moon. They stopped for a moment, crashing into a cloud and giggling, when suddenly Starflower heard something.

_What's that?_

_Let's go see. It doesn't sound right..._  
They peeked over the edge of the cloud and see...something. They don't know what it is, they're too far up to see it clearly. But they could see it was carrying their classmate, Riku, and silently they followed it in the sky. Starflower turned and shot an arrow into the sky every so often. The arrows hung in the sky and glowed yellowish orange.

Its form was pure white, glowing and it was in the vague shape of a horse with wings and a large pointed horn. Riku was sitting on its back, making no resistance to being carried away, her eyes blank of any emotion. The being moved swiftly through the skies, then its form suddenly flashed and vanished, taking Riku with it. Starflower and Meru, seeing it vanish, recalled their glowing arrows and head for home, feeling worried.

Daisuke left his room to go and speak with his grandfather about Risa's odd phonecall.  
"I don't think these events are unconnected." The old man said, after informing Daisuke about the other three missing girls. "I have a feeling that a power has awoken that we've never been aware of."  
"So what is it?"  
"It's called the Song of Unicorn." Was the reply as Daisuke was shown a picture of a painting that was part of a very private collection and was never viewed by the public. "I visited the artist not too long after their daughter passed away. She was only about nine but she loved unicorns. The painting was finished after her death."  
"So you want me and Dark to scope it out? Now?"  
"No, not now. You're in no condition. You should be back to normal by tomorrow night. We'll give you all the information then."  
Then Daisuke jumped as his mother placed her hands on his shoulders; he had forgotten she had followed him downstairs.

"Now, back to bed. You've school in the morning." Daisuke spent a little time wondering over the cookie package before going back to sleep. His injuries were gone, except that his left leg was still hurting a little and quite bruised. With curled up beside Daisuke, having stuffed himself with two more cookies.

The next morning, Daisuke got ready for school and left after a quick breakfast, it hardly noticable that he was limping slightly on his left leg. On reaching school, he sat down at his desk and talked with his friend for a bit. The talk of the class was about Riku's disappearance. Risa hadn't appeared for school, obviously too upset to go in. Daisuke sighed, hoping Riku would be alright wherever she was until he and Dark could scope out the situation.

Meru was moody that day it appeared, paying attention when the lesson started, but the rest of the time, just staring out the window. Daisuke glanced over at her for a moment, glad to see she was looking better, and then returned his attention to the lesson. But nobody in the class could really pay attention for long...the empty seats of the twins kept reminding everyone of what had happened.  
The bell went for the next class; Phys Ed, and the boys and girls seperated to get changed. Daisuke sighed, hoping this wouldn't end up drawing attention to his still sore leg. Whatever way Dark had fallen in the clocktower seemed to have maybe sprained something but after the healing spell it was just bruised and sore.  
Outside, the teacher began organising running events for the students; first being a relay race. Each team consisted of two boys and two girls.

Meruwent and changed, making sure to hang her inhaler around her neck in case she needed it, thenwent outside for gym, pulling her hair back at the same time. She noticed that Daisuke's leg is bruised, but says nothing about it to him. But his friends noticed.

"Hey Daisuke, what happened to your leg?"  
"I...uh..fell down the stairs." He said, his hestiation sound like embarrasment. His friend laughed.  
"You clutz." He joked, shaking his head. "Think you can run?"  
Daisuke nodded. "It's not that bad. Looks worse than it feels." The teacher joined him and his friend up with Meru and a girl with short blonde hair for the race.  
"This relay will start with one boy who will then pass the baton onto one of the girls, who will pass it to the other boy and then the last girl will finish the race. Take your positions!"  
Daisuke decided to take the middle position while his friend started the race.

Meru told the girl she would take the third or the last place. Meru was more of an endurance runner, which would be needed in the last legs of the race, but she could flat out run if she needed to. It was the blonde's choice.

_You'd like to run with Daisuke, though, wouldn't you?_ teased Starflower in Meru's head. Meru grunted and took position wherever she was told.

"You can run last. I'm terrible at the last part." The girl smiled, nodding to Meru and then taking second position. The boys at the start were handed the batons and got ready as everybody got into place.

The teacher blew the whistle and the first runner broke into a sprint around the first quarter of the track, then handing the baton to the second runner. A pace was already beginning to show, some of the best sprinters in the class already taking the lead.  
Daisuke held a hand out for the baton when suddenly Dark's voice sounded in his mind.  
_Daisuke! Do you hear that!_ Daisuke hesitated but he couldn't hear anything over the cheer of his classmates. Distracted, he only just realised in time the blonde girl was reaching out to him with the baton and he broke into a run to match her pace, still hunting for the noise Dark could hear as he picked up speed towards Meru.

Meru recieved a panicked message from Starflower. She heard something, but she doesn't know what, and that bothered her. Meru looked back and saw Daisuke and simultaneously told Star to just use their ears, but be quiet so she can concentrate on running. Meru stepped into position but faced her upper torso backward so it would't be much of a shift to grab the baton from Daisuke and run. She couldn't hear anything, since Star was using her ears, and once the race was over she'd find a quiet place to sit down and sort through whatever Starflower heard.

Daisuke passed the baton onto Meru, making sure she had it before releasing his grip and slowing his pace. He sat on the ground, as all the others had done after passing the baton and listened carefully, trying to hear what Dark heard.  
_Is it still there?_ Daisuke asked silently.  
_No...it's stopped now._  
_So what was it?_  
_If it's what I think it was, we have a lot of work to do tonight. I'm betting your mother sent out the notice already._  
_Typical..._ Daisuke sighed and watched the rest of the race, cheering with the rest of his relay team for Meru to win.

Meru took the baton and turned quickly into a short sprint to ensure a good lead, at least a couple dozen feet ahead of the closest person. She slowed a little to settle into stride and kept going, concentrating on the race without thinking. She's very competitive and would make sure she kept her lead. If she was going to win, and she would, she wanted it to be impressive. As the finish line neared, the cheering grew louder and louder. Daisuke and the rest of the team egged Meru on. Suddenly, something white hopped out onto the track in front of Meru and Daisuke gasped.  
_With!_

Meru didn'tsee the small white rabbity thing at first, and when she did, she was too close to stop. So she stooped down and picked With up instead, carrying it in one arm and finishing the race in first. She immediately got clear of the track and sat down, looking the little creature over. She was afraid she might have stepped on him, or that he might be hurt.

_Starflower, I've not seen anything like this before, do you know what it is?_

The guarded reply is, _I do not know._ Starflower's tone is strange, as though she is bothered by something as well as With's appearance. With tilted his head at Meru and smiled, his long ears twitching. He seemed perfectly fine, if just surprised.  
Daisuke ran over to Meru, having seen her pick up With and instantly panicked inside.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, how cute," Meru cooed, instantly liking the little creature and starting to pet him. She'd forgotten all about the race. "You could have gotten hurt out there, poor thing." She looked up and noticed Daisuke. "Hi Daisuke. Isn't this little guy cute?" she said, holding With up for Daisuke to see.

"He's adorable but he's also in big trouble. He's my pet...rabbit." Daisuke said, having hesitated a bit in trying to think of what to call With. "At least I think he's some kind of rabbit. He eats everything though. And I've no idea how he managed to get all the way out here from my house unless he crawled into my bag this morning..."  
With tried to look innocent but hung his head under Daisuke's glare. He had crawled into Daisuke's bag after the last of the cookies that had mysteriously appeared in Daisuke's room.

"Oh, is he? Aw, I kinda wanted to keep him." was her disappointed reply. "What are you going to do with him here at school? I highly doubt he's allowed in class," she giggled. She reluctantly handed With back to Daisuke and pet him one last time. And added that school is no place for a cute little bunny.

"I have no idea what to do with him considering we have almost a full day of school left before I can take him home with me." Daisuke sighed. "Maybe I can just hide him in my bag and give him my lunch to keep him occupied. He'd probably sleep the rest of the day then."  
With brightened up at the thoughts of food. Meru frowned and studied Daisuke thoughtfully.

"But what if he eats it all? You won't have anything..."

"It's either that or let him run around school all day and I don't really think that's an option. Thanks for catching him like that Meru." He shrugged and turned to get to class. "Come on, With. I guess you'll get those last cookies after all." He muttered to the creature.

Meru watched after Daisuke going to class, then went to her class.

_No, Meru. Giving him your lunch is not an option. You need to eat too. And do you want to know what I heard during the race or not?_ Starflower's thoughts cut into Meru's mind.

_No, not really. It was probably just Daisuke's rabbit. Do you think that impressed him, Starflower?_ she asked.

_I hope so, for your sake. He seems like a nice kid._

Meru groaned inwardly._ Starflower, just because you're generations old does not mean you can call us kids. Maturity-wise, you're not that much older than me!_ Starflower just sighed. Something was really really wrong, and she didn't know what, but she was willing to bet it had to do with that white unicorn thingy.

Daisuke put With in his bag, giving the creature his lunch and orders not to even move in the bag. He then closed it up, leaving it a bit open so With could breathe and then getting ready for class.  
_That unicorn is getting more powerful by the day and the more victims it takes. It heard its song in broad daylight..._ Dark told Daisuke.  
_We're dealing with it tonight. Just let me get through this day without more mishap._  
Once class started, Dark left Daisuke alone to concentrate. With meanwhile, was gorging on his lunch.

Meru was working in class busily, she didn't look up for anything. Starflower kept turning things over in her mind, playing what she'd heard over and over again. _Sounds like a song..._ Meru suddenly stood bolt upright and asked the teacher can she go to the toilet. The teacher gave permission, and Meru left.

_Merani, what's wrong?_ Starflower exclaimed. Meru only groaned and walks faster. She entered the bathroom and started splashing water on her face.

"What's wrong with me? I can't concentrate today, and my head hurts and I keep thinking I hear something and I feel like I'm slipping away somewhere...ohhhhhhhh..." She moaned and continued splashing herself. She was trying to wake herself up and it wasn't really working. Starflower watched in confusion and fright.

Meanwhile, the bell rang for lunch and Daisuke just sat at his desk, sighing. He had checked his bag to find With fast asleep and all his lunch gone. As he rested his chin on his hand, Dark suddenly became aware of the same sound he had heard earlier...a strange music. Daisuke sat up straight as Dark alerted him and picked up his bag, walking through the corridors trying to catch it.

A bright light began to appear in the bathroom, the song from earlier easily audible. As the light begins to take a form, the bathroom door seals itself, not allowing anyone in or out. The song become hypnotic as the light becomes a dazzling unicorn. Meru looked up in confusion.

"A unicorn? How pretty..." Her voice slurring and becoming dreamy. She had the misfortune to love mythical creatures, and walked toward it. Starflower started shouting at her.

_Merani, try to remember, that's the thing that took Riku! Merani, don't you hear me? Get away from that thing!_ Meru didn't hear, or if she did, she was too entranced to care. She continued to the creature, removing her amulet and allowing Starflower to escape from it, the winged girl's body wrapped in bandages as the two were not fused in the same way dark and Daisuke were. Starflower saw Meru was lost and began pounding the walls, since the door was sealed.

"SOMEONE HELP US! IT'S GOT MERANI! IT HAS HER! IT HAS HER!" She heard no response from the other sides, even though she was forceful enough to break the mirrors in the room. She turned her attention to the creature and shot three blood-red arrows at it. Normally, these would kill on impact, but they passed right through it and into the door, the points where they hit glow bright red on the other side. Seeing her arrows had no effect, Starflower is at a loss for word or action and stood there, dumbfounded.

But Dark could sense the magic and alerted Daisuke, who ran in the direction of the girls' bathroom. He stopped dead, seeing the red glow and knew something was wrong. But he could hear the music... He pushed the door gently, expecting it to swing slightly and was startled to find it locked.  
"Hello? Is someone in there?" He called, knocking on the door. The unicorn lowered itself to the ground, gesturing with a toss of its head for Meru to climb on. Meru moved toward the side of the unicorn, and Starflower ran to grab her, to try to stop her.

"MERANI, PLEASE! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME! DON'T GO WITH IT! IT TOOK THE OTHERS!" Meru stopped for a moment and shook her head in confusion, and Starflower picked her up and carried her away from it. As soon as she put her down, though, Meru started trying to make her way back towards it. Daisuke heard the voice yelling and both he and Dark are surprised to find they recognise it as the winged girl who kept attacking Dark. Daisuke pushed the door and then drew back to try kick it open. Something was very wrong.

The unicorn snorted at Starflower and moved forward to just take Meru on its back, glaring at Starflower. It was obviously not liking the banging that was starting on the door. Starflower backed up further with Meru in her arms, then made a sudden decision.

"Sorry, my friend," she says, then lifted the girl and threw her against the back wall, at the same time backing into the wall, effectively knocking her out and pinning her there with her wings. She took out five yellow-glow arrows and shot them around and through the unicorn at the door. She then prepared a second volley. If someone was out there, she wanted their help, so she wanted that door OPEN, and would blow the wall out if she has to. The unicorn snorted again, angrily but it could see the girl was too well defended. It began to glow brightly and vanished suddenly. Daisuke finally kicked open the door and stopped dead at the sight before him.

"What the-!" Starflower had already turned around to Meru and started trying to revive her. Meru revived, and the two hugged. Meru pulled away after a moment. They hadn't even noticed Daisuke yet.

"Starflower, what happened? This place looks like a battleground."

"Meru, couldn't you hear me? Don't you remember? That thing... that we saw take Riku and those other girls, it came after you! Oh, I was so worried." Starflower picked up Meru and hugged her again. It is only then that Meru saw Daisuke.

"Oh, hi, Daisuke. What are you doing here?"

"I heard some kind of weird music and then somebody screaming from here." He replied, looking concerned. "What happened? And...who are you?" He added to Starflower.

"I don't know what's going on. The last thing I really remember is seeing something that looked a lot like a unicorn appearing in here. " she replied, as Starflower put her down and turned around.

Most of Starflower was swathed in bandages. She wore the same black leather outfit Dark had seen in the past. The only places she wasn't bandaged were immediately around her eyes, nose, and mouth, as well as her large wings. Her wings were mostly orange feathered, except her down feathers at the base and bone of her wings was orange with red edging. A few of the feathers on the inside middle of each wing were gold. She wore a choker around her neck. The band of the choker ws black, with three stars in the middle, red, orange, and yellow. Hanging down from the middle orange star was a white flower. She picked up her bow off of the floor and went over to the door, or whatever was left of it and started picking up arrows. She looked at Daisuke with kindness shining in her steely, blue -grey eyes.

"You can call me Starflower. It's the closest derivitive of my name you're going to get anyways. I was the one screaming. I was out of options. The arrows here in the door you see were mostly shot at the unicorn. All of them went through the unicorn. That kinda isn't supposed to happen, especially not with the red ones. These yellow ones explode, and the red ones are for anything I want to be really really dead." she said, gravely.

"Uh...okay..." Daisuke made himself look completely confused and shocked, knowing that if he reacted any other way it would be really suspicious that he didn't find all this incredibly weird. He looked back at Meru.

"Are you okay? Did you really see a unicorn? I can kinda believe it...I mean why else would some...one like Starflower be here?" He appeared to have struggled over whether Starflower was a thing or person, just to keep up the charade that he had no clue as to what was going on. Meru and Starflower shrugged in unison.

"I don't know. I guess. But if Starflower's arrows went right through it, it wasn't alive. I guess it was a ghost unicorn. Starflower, can we go home? I'm tired." Meru complained.

"Sure, Merani. Just go check out in the nurse's office." They left, leaving Daisuke to whatever he was going to do.

Daisuke watched them leave, looking and acting totally confused. When they were gone, he headed outside to think.  
_Daisuke...that Starflower girl and Meru. I feel that they are something like us, though not exactly._ Dark said.  
_Yeah...I'll have to be very careful around Meru now. But what was it Meru said? A ghost unicorn?_ Daisuke thought for a few moments as With crawled out of his backpack and onto his shoulder, cookie crumbs all over his face still.  
_The unicorn is a spirit from the painting your Grandfather described. Tonight, we will deal with it._ Dark said.

Daisuke nodded to himself and then sighed as his stomach growled with hunger. With happily cleaned the crumbs off his face and yawned. When the bell rang, With fell asleep in Daisuke's backpack as Daisuke returned to class, hoping his growling stomach wouldn't make too much noise to be noticeable.


	4. Chapter 4

(**Author's Note:** Woo! Tis chapter four! A bit long but I think it works...at least I hope it'll do for a chapter. Though I didn't realise how long this could be lol. My head hurts from double checking spelling and grammar and I hope you'll forgive me as it is rather late where I am. Enjoy!)

* * *

Starflower and Meru left the school through the back doors. Once outside, Starflower picked Meru up and they soared into the sky. Starflower took Meru home taking as long as possible, where Meru left a note for her parents explaining she was visiting the elderly lady across the street. Starflower and Meru went to her house next, where the lady opened the door and recognized them both. "Starflower! Merani! It's been ages since I've seen you! Come in, my friend and my protege!" They entered, and the door closed behind them. Before long, Meru and Starflower were undergoing a very long rebinding ritual performed by Abba, the elderly lady. It was very draining and very powerful. It finished, and Abba and Starflower went in from the forested backyard for milk and cookies. They talked for awhile, Starflower relating what happened at the school that today.

Abba said, "Well, I would have you patrol for this spirit after dark if I could, but there are matters more pressing. The police were here today. They wanted the painting of the demon unicorn. I told them it didn't exist."

"Why did you say that?"

"It shouldn't be known by the outside world. I want you to guard it here tonight, Starflower. I fear someone will try to take it, and I also fear for our young Merani. She almost wasn't strong enough earlier today. It would try to take her again tonight, you know that. It doesn't give up once it's after someone."

Once school was over, Daisuke started home, feeling completely drained after what had seemed a lifetime before the bell rang. With was still asleep in his backpack and Daisuke sighed. "Next time, I'm making sure With doesn't follow me to school."  
Once back home, he ate a large snack and then did homework before dinner, knowing that after sunset he'd have to get going. "Dark's probably going to have a quiet mission tonight." Daisuke's grandfather said.  
"Oh? Why's that?" Daisuke asked.  
"The owner of the painting has told the police that the painting doesn't exist. So there should be very little resitance getting in and out."  
Daisuke nodded, though listening for a moment to Dark.  
"Dark says that's too bad but he's expecting trouble from the unicorn spirit anyway. It appeared at school today." That led to a big discussion over how much power the unicorn had obtained through taking people.

Once the sunset, Daisuke changed and then set off on his bike to where his grandfather had said the painting was. He was to gain access to the house by use of a waterway that led into the fountain and transform to let Dark take care of the rest.  
Reaching the passageway, he looked to the opening and then squeezed inside, switching on his torch and walking along the waterways, looking for the right one.

They watched the sunset from the screen door, looking out into the garden with a large fountain in the middle. They then turned and headed into the inner rooms to a small one shrouded from anything outside. In this room was the painting. Starflower went in and stood in front of it, bow drawn. Abba left the room and placed a shield over the only door. Nothing evil could pass through this shield.

Daisuke turned off his torch and took a breath to ready himself. This would be a bit longer underwater than his record...  
Inhaling deeply, he dove into the water and swam quickly and carefully, looking for the opening that led into the fountain. He almost went to the wrong opening but caught his mistake in time and kicked hard towards the surface where he knew the fountain was. He could see the night sky through the water. He surfaced as discreetly as he could, pulling air into his lungs and catching his breath before climbing out of the fountain, his face and features hidden in the darkness so that if someone was to look out the window he wouldn't be recognised.  
Spotting the back door, he moved over swiftly and silently. "Okay Dark...your turn."

His body shifted into the taller more mature form of Dark who easily picked the door lock and let himself inside, shifting the backpack on his shoulders slightly. With moved around a bit inside but made no noise. He went on every single mission with Dark. The thief scanned the area from the shadows, trying to sense the room the painting was in and then moving silently towards it.  
The painting itself had nothing in it except for a landscape; a beautiful lake and a stunning palace behind it, and the edged of windows, as if the viewer was looking right out a window.

The open screen door let in a chilled breeze, which blew through all the rooms somehow. Starflower and Abba both shivered a little and renewed their awareness. Starflower spread her wings over the picture and hunched for a better angle. She looked somewhat like a big gargoyle. Abba moved to anticipate the intruder's next path. She assumed he would take the hall in front of him, the quickest path, and moved to hide in the clearing at the end of it in front of the door.

Dark walked down the hall in silence, watching the shadows warily. The quiet of the house was too tense for his liking, as if something was just waiting for him. Narrowing his eyes, he reached the door to the room containing the painting and drew of a black feather, touching it to the lock to make sure there was no magic around. Since Starflower's shield it had made him more wary.  
The door slowly opened at the feather's touch and he stepped inside the room.

In the shadows, Abba smiled._We have him,_ she thought as he stepped into the room. She silently completed the seal on the door. He could take as long as he liked to steal the painting, because he wouldn't be able to get back out. Starflower taught Abba this spell, and only Starflower knew the counter. The room was very simple, just 4 walls and a ceiling with a floor. Across the room from Dark, Starflower was crouched and wings spread with bow drawn. The framing of the picture could just barely be seen behind her. She raised her head at the sound of the door closing but said nothing as she merely looked at Dark.

Dark didn't look surprised to see her and merely smiled. "Hello again." His eyes travelled to the painting behind her and he sighed. "This pattern seems to be continuous."

From nowhere yet everywhere in the room, colors came and swirled themselves into Starflower. A voice issued from her, unnaturally deep and creepy. "Why do you come here?"

"My business is my own." He replied cooly, taking a step towards the painting. "And I intend to carry it out my way."

The voice issued again as Starflower stood. The colors became a swirling mass around her legs, torso, and head as she drew back full in threat.

"You must answer the questions. Why are you here? What have you come for? Where are your intentions?" it demanded. Starflower wasn't exactly Starflower anymore. This was a ritual as old as the unicorn. If Dark didn't cooperate, Starflower would shoot and as the guardian chosen of the painting, she would not miss.

"I am here to free the victims of those trapped in the painting. I am here to defeat the unicorn holding them." He replied a bit more seriously. "I steal artworks for a reason, not for my own amusement. The police usually provide that." He added with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He held the black feather before him, approaching the painting.

Starflower lowered her weaponry and folded her wings. The voice issued.

"It is PURE!" Starflower stepped aside as the colors went back to wherever they came from. She stoopped and clutched her head. That whole guardian thing left quite a headache. She waved Dark towards the painting and moved to counterspell the door. Still she said nothing. Dark watched her with a flicker of concern and then approached the painting. He declared something in an odd language and then jumped right into the painting itself.  
He looked around and then walked out of the frame and out of sight. The landscape was stunning and so real. As he took a good look around, he spotted four figures by a table not too far along the grass and he broke into a run towards them.

Starflower opened the door and Abba entered.

"Did you manage?"

"I managed. Just because I have a headache doesn't mean I couldn't grab insurance." Starflower held up a small black feather that had fallen from Dark's wings. They prepared a spell then and there to protect Dark in his mission. Starflower told Abba to go get some chairs so they could sit and watch. While Abba is gone, Starflower conducted another spell. This one would tell her if Dark was in trouble. Being the guardian of the painting, she could enter it if she was needed for assistance. She couldn't enter if someone had not entered previously and of their own will, however.

Dark ran up to the four girls to find them standing about with faraway, happy expression on their faces. He tried to snap them out of it but it was no use. There was the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned. There was a small girl there, looking at him angrily. She looked to be only about nine years old with blonde hair to her shoulders and big brown eyes.

"You're not invited!" She said.

Dark frowned. "Little girl, why are you here?"

"I live here with my unicorn. I was lonely so the unicorn went to get me some friends so we could all have a tea party and be happy forever." She smiled.  
Dark glanced back at the captured girls and then to the little one.

"Don't you understand that their families are worried and upset that they are gone? You shouldn't have just taken them!"

The girl frowned. "I can do what I want! This is my world!" Behind her a bright light formed into the unicorn who snorted angrily at Dark.  
"Go away!" The little girl yelled at him.

The unicorn neighed loudly and charged at Dark who dodged the attack and watched as it took up into the air, becoming different colours and more of a form of light rather than a solid creature. The unicorn flew at the thief, transforming into a bolt of pure energy. Dark threw himself out of the way and was back on his feet in time to evade the next swoop but he knew he was getting nowhere. Facing the third one, he held out the black feather, causing the bolt to split into two, leaving him unharmed.  
Turning, he realised that had been a big mistake. The unicorn had already reformed as fired several bolt of energy at Dark, hitting him right in the back. He cried out in pain and surprise.

Dark's feather was lying on the floor in the middle of the circle with Starflower's. As Abba returns, Dark's feather stands on it's end and starts spinning around the circle. Starflower waved her hand, and an image showed in the middle of the circle. It showed what was happening inside the painting.

Abba, watching, said,"You should go."

Starflower nodded and replied,"But you have to come with me this last time." She lifted Abba, and swooped into the painting holding her. Once they are inside the painting, Starflower put Abba down and flew off into the sky. She was going to try to surprise attack the unicorn. Her arrows would work here since they were inside its realm. Abba began walking towards the girls. As she walked, she realized why Starflower had brought her here.

_The little girl wants a playmate. Hmmm...smart Starflower. I live alone and I am old. No one would be able to tell the difference if I just disappeared..._

Dark carefully rose himself to his feet but was only balanced when the unicorn plunged through his chest in the form of an energy bolt. It was playing with him...hurting and weakening him bit by bit.  
The four girls who had been taken were watching the scene coldly as the little girl laughed and clapped her hands, cheering for her unicorn. Starflower rose higher into the air and hovered, taking a few deep breaths to raise her concentration. Here she could do anything the unicorn did, it just took concentration. She raised her arms above her head and looked up, straightening her whole body as she did so. She became a huge energy bolt that streaked down and struck the unicorn, then wrapped itself around Dark and an extension came from his hand in the form of a sword.

Dark looked at the sword in slight surprise and then smiled, moving to shake off the weakening feeling of the unicorn's energy. The unicorn flew off a bit and then flew right towards Dark again. He stood ready with the sword and just as the energy bolt reach him, he struck with it. The creature reformed as a unicorn, screaming in pain as a large gash had now appeared on its side.  
The little girl gasped in shock and fear for her beloved creature, eyes wide at the sight of it being injured.

Abba slowly walked up behind the young girl. "What troubles you, pet?" she asked gently.

The little girl turned. "They're hurting my unicorn! I just want them to go away and leave me alone with my friends." She cried, looking tearful. Dark heard this and glanced towards her as the unicorn was distracted by its injury.

"That isn't friendship! You can't force people to be your friends."  
He jumped to the side as the unicorn charged at him, slicing the blade along its other side and causing it to fall in pain. It unfurled its wings and took up into the air, Dark's own black wings forming and he taking off after it. As Dark spread his wings, a second pair from the energy around his body formed in conjunction with them. Such is the power of The Armour of the Dragon.  
A rather familiar voice broke into Dark's mind.

_You could have just asked to fly, you know. _Starflower said, and if he was to look very, very closely at the iridescent wings, he would have been able to make out the pattern of her feathers. The rest of her still looked like lightning, though.

"Well I don't realy have time to be polite." He replied. Daisuke kept absolutely silent in Dark's mind, afraid that if he tried to communicate with Dark that Starflower would recognise his voice and realise who Dark's host was.  
The unicorn flew around the air, glowing with energy again and then it flew at Dark in another attack. He brought up the sword again and the unicorn flew right into it, screaming in pain. As it flew off again, he took out his black feather again.

"Unless you want to feel the effects of this too, I'd suggest you go now. It's weak enough for me to seal it." He said to Starflower.  
Two red eyes opened along Dark's chest as Starflower looeds for herself at what's going on.

_Hold off a minute. There's more going on here than you know, and you might not need to._

"One minute, no longer." He said, watching the unicorn warily as it beat its wings hard, its form becoming energy again.  
Starflower's reply was; _Oh,you hush. I can handle the unicorn. Just wait. I'm hoping she'll call it back._

Meanwhile, Abba was trying to reason with the little girl, it the reason Starflower had told Dark to wait. "Well, what is wrong with your friends? They look bewitched themselves."

The little girl looked at the kidnapped girls. "The unicorn invited them..." She said, though looking sad that they were bewitched now. It had been so nice to have people but Dark was right. It wasn't real friendship.  
Abba nodded. "Mmm-hmmm. Well, they need to go home to their families, they can't stay forever. How would you like it if I stayed with you instead?"

The little girl blinked up at her. "You'd stay here and be my friend?" She asked quietly.

Abba's reply was, "Of course I'll stay, and I'll stay as long as you want me to. But shouldn't you tell those two to leave each other alone? It looks as though they're ready to kill each other."

The little girl turned to see what was happening and then nodded. She called out to her unicorn, who stopped readying a charge to swoop down to her and land in front of her. She patted it, its injuries beginning to fade. "Don't fight anymore. I have a new friend now who will stay with me."

Starflower changed back from the armour, she was manifested as having her arms around Dark and her head next to his.

"See? Told ya so," She said with a smile as she removes herself. She floated down to the ground and asked the little girl if she could take the others home while giving Abba a hug goodbye. The little girl nodded to her.

"Yes. They are not my real friends. I'm sorry for taking them." She said, bowing to Starflower.  
Dark swooped down and landed next to Starflower before walking towards the opening of the painting, tossing the black feather he held at it and forming it into an easy portal out.

"Alright, let's go." He said, pointing at the four girls and snapping his fingers. The four girls walked hypnotically towards the portal and then out of the painting, past Dark. Riku was the last to walk past him. Starflower bent and hugged the girl, then took flight and left the painting as well, though throwing an angry comment at Dark.

"That's rude, ordering them around like that. At least let me unhypnotize them. You won't be in any danger anyways. They all _adore_ you." She took out a flute to reverse the spell of the Unicorn's Song. Dark ignored her andglanced briefly back at Abba and the girl before leaving, the painting sealing itself afterwards. All magic he had sensed from it before was now gone.  
As it returned to normal he returned his attention to the four girls. The first three were startled as they came to and saw Dark and Starflower and Riku screamed at the sight of him, hiding behind one of the other girls. Dark rolled his eyes and turned.

"Who wants to go home? I can carry two of you." He said.

"I'm sure they all want to go home, Dark. Don't be dense." Starflower snapped. "The question is closer is how do they want to go? I have no objection to flying people home or waiting here with them for their parents to come pick them up." She added, giving Dark a brackish look. Dark rolled his eyes at Starflower.

_Nag, nag, nag. It was a rhetorical question._ he thought. Daisuke laughed a bit in his mind.  
Riku sat down and folded her arms.

"I think I'll wait to be picked up here." She said. One of the others nodded in agreement and sat down next to her. The other two approached Dark, looking quite shy. "Could you fly us home?"  
Dark smiled kindly at them. "Of course I could."

"Very well," Starflower said. "I'll go call your parents and tell them you are here. Dark, could you please stay here until I get back? I don't want anything happening to them, and things in this place are...how do you say it? Unsure? Yes, that will do. Unsure." She left, traversing the catacombs of the house until she reached the parlor. She then proceeded to call the girls' parents and gave them explicit directions to the area.

Dark remained with the girls as told, surprisingly, keeping guard while he answered a few of their questions and flirted playfully. The girls, except Riku, enjoyed chatting to the Legendary Phantom Thief. Riku continued to keep her distance, just sitting down away from them. Dark's eyes strayed to her from time to time and eventually he walked over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
Riku jumped and moved away from him. "Fine. I'm fine." She said sharply, obviously not wanting him near her. He sighed and shook his head at her.

Starflower returned shortly and thanked Dark for staying with the girls.

"You may leave now if you so desire, but I ask you return so I can answer any questions you may have and so we can discuss your retribution for your troubles." She turned to the girls and asked if they wanted anything to eat or to drink. She wasn't just talking to the girls who were leaving, she was talking to all of them, and she led them to the parlor and the kitchen so they could at least make themselves comfortable. All the girls replied that they were hungry, having been trapped in the painting for a while. Dark followed them to the parlour but kepts back against the wall, hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

The girls talked amoungst themselves about what had happened and asked Starflower a few questions about the unicorn and the music they remembered before becoming hypnotised by it. She proceeded to answer any and all questions the girls had and let them make anything they wanted to eat in the kitchen. The kitchen was supplied with anything they could have wanted, as well as anything else. Starflower had been guardian of the painting from the day it was painted. She really could answer any question.

Starflower looked over at Dark and told him he was perfectly welcome to sit, she supposed he must be tired from fighting. Dark simply shook his head at the offer, tired as he was, he prefered to stand. He closed his eyes, a faint purple glow surrounding him as he tried to regenerate some of his lost energy and magical energies. It would also help Daisuke cope the next day.

Starflower finished ministering to the girls and walked over to Dark. She placed her hand on his chest and started to glow. What she did was heals his exhaustion from the fight and from sealing the painting. Dark's eyes opened as he felt her hand on his chest and then his wearniness fading to nothing. His dark eyes caught hers and he smiled easily. "Thank you."

She smiled back. "You're welcome." Her voice was strangely soft as she stared into his eyes for a moment.

Then she heard something and gave a start. She relaxed when she realized what the sound was. It was the parents coming to pick their girls up. "Hmmm. They're already here. Girls, your parents are here for you!" She headed for the front door to let them in. A thought broke into Dark's mind.

_You'd better leave through the back. I don't think the parents will like you very much, much less me, but I have to stay._

Dark acknowledged the thought and watched the girls leave the room before leaving himself. Riku gave him a glare but he ignored it and headed through the house towards the back door.

_Well even though there were no police, tonight was fun all the same,_ Dark thought.

Starflower said nothing as the parents arrived and find their daughters safe and sound. She would answer their questions as best she could, and she would not take payment of any sort or give her name. A thought came up to Dark.

_You still haven't said what you want in return, or if you have any questions in the matter. I know you do. They **always** do._ Starflower's thoughts could not be read by Daisuke because they are in a form of ancient Japanese, but Dark can understand them as easily as modern Japanese. He is, after all, as old as she is.

_I have no questions though I do wish to ask a favour of you. Make sure that painting is put on display for the world to enjoy._ He replied in the same tongue. _Also...will you tell me your name?_

_I am Of the Flowering Stars. I was named for the time I first appeared on this terrafirm. If you like, you may call me Starflower,_ is her reply._ My partner and I will make sure of the painting._

_Then that's all I ask. Well, guess I'll see you around Starflower._ He added in more modern Japenese. On the roof, he unfurled his wings now that the last of the parents and girls had gone and took off into the night.

Starflower stood and watched him take off, then ran and took off herself. She headed in a different direction though. She flew high in the sky and let the wind rustle through her wings. She swooped and twirled through the sky as the stars burst into bloom. She flew to a forest far south to a clearing in the centre. In the clearing ws a large rock formation with a waterfall and a pool of water. Starflower swooped through the waterfall and to the inside of the rock formation. She walked to the end of the cave and lay down, wrapping her wings around herself as she fell asleep. Meru wouldn't be around for school the next day, having been in a deep sleep since the rebonding ritual.

The next morning, after making sure With was not in his bag, Daisuke headed off for school and was surprised to find that Risa was waiting at the tram station in the town. He found that odd and wondered who she was waiting for. he found out as soon as he stepped out of the door of the tram. "Daisuke!" Risa smiled, running over to him.  
He blushed, completely caught of guard. "Uh...g-good morning Risa..." He managed to say, smiling. She grinned. "I've been waiting for you. There's something I need to ask you but not here. Can you meet me out in the courtyard at lunch today?"  
Daisuke fought to ignore his racing heart and to keep back the emotion that made him transform. "Uh..sure thing..."  
"Great. I'll see you then." Risa laughed happily, waving and then running off towards the school, leaving Daisuke standing there for a moment frozen in surprise. He then smiled to himself.  
_She was waiting for me! She wants to ask **me** something!_

During the class, Daisuke could hardly pay attention, constantly watching the clock and for the bell to announce lunch. He barely noticed Meru's seat was empty.  
When the bell for lunch rang, he headed straight for the school courtyard to find Risa already there waiting, a package beside her. She looked up and smiled, waving to him. He smiled back and walked over to sit beside her.  
"It took me a lot of thinking to realise who I wanted to ask but it has to be you Daisuke. You're such a good friend to me, always being so nice and helping me with cleaning duty even if it isn't your turn..." she said.  
Daisuke nodded, not able to really find anything to say at the moment.  
"So," she continued, turning to the package beside her. "I want you to try some of this." She turned back to Daisuke, holding a wonderful looking lunch and then held out a piece for him to try. He ate it...  
"Well? How does it taste? Daisuke? Daisuke!"

Minutes later Risa stood beside the water fountain as Daisuke tried to rid his mouth of the awful taste in it. "I'm so sorry..." Risa sighed. Daisuke shook his head as he stepped back from the fountain. "It wasn't...that bad."  
"Well, you see the thing is, I want to make things for Dark. He's just the coolest and I really want to try." She told him. "So I'm going to practise to get better and better. Will you taste these so I know how I'm getting on?...Daisuke? Daisuke!"

The rest of the afternoon trudged on slowly for Daisuke, unable to believe what Risa had told him. She didn't like him, she liked Dark...how was he ever going to live with his other half stealing the heart of the girl he liked?  
Dark wisely kept silent in Daisuke's mind, though he found himself a bit amused. This kind of thing had never happened before with any of his other hosts.  
Depressed, Daisuke walked slowly home after school, eyes on the ground, ignoring everything around him.

Merani awoke, confused in the cave.

"What's happened? Oh, Starflower must have come here for some reason or another. I guess I've missed school today, I should probably go home and check in with my parents though." Meru left the cave through the waterfall, getting totally soaked. She spread Starflower's bright orange wings and took off for home. She wasn't really worried about being seen, and the sun would dry her on the way home. When she arrived home, she went immediately to her room to prepare for the evening. She gathered her things for a sky funeral and shifted into Starflower. Starflower bathed herself and gathered the items, including a few from Abba's house. They flew back the waterfall grove to wait. The ceremony would begin after nightfall and the rising of the stars.

Daisuke stood out on the balcony as night fell, his sketchbook in hand as he drew what he could see before him, the town, the lights, the sky. He was the only Niwa in his family to be an artist and they encouraged his gift, knowing it meant something big.  
He sighed and put down his drawing, leaning on the wall as he ran over Risa's conversation again in his mind.

Starflower rose and made a ring around the lake with herbs, then flew to the middle of the lake and shot straight upward, until she reached where the clouds would be. She drww her hand slowly up to her head on the left side, and the stars began to blink there more brightly than before. She did the same with her right hand with the same effect. Starting with the head, she begans to strip the bandages from her body, revealing the marks of torture she recieved so many years ago.

Dark's senses picked up the magic in the air, recognising it by now as Starflower's. He alerted Daisuke to it.

_You wanna go check it out? There's nothing else to do tonight and frankly I'm bored with you moping about. So she has a crush on somebody else, that just means you have to show her what you're made of_. Dark told him.

Daisuke frowned. "She's got a crush on you. How am I supposed to compare with the Ledgendary Phantom Thief?"  
_I guess you do have a point...but do you want to check out what's going on or what?_  
"Not really..."  
Dark sighed in Daisuke's mind. _It's not like I did anything to make this happen._  
"You didn't do too much to prevent it either, like that night she followed you."  
_What? I was being nice!_  
"A bit too nice..."

Starflower finished stripping the bandages, and they fell to the lake, rippling through the air as she began the more elaborate parts of the ritual. She took out her flute and began to play, the crisp, long, sad notes ringing through the air. The stars began twinkling and thrumming in pattern as she entreated them.

Daisuke looked up at the sky and noticed the stars seemed brighter than ususal...  
"That's cool." he sighed to himself, blocking Dark out completely now. The thief stayed quiet, knowing it was best just to leave Daisuke alone for the time being.

The stars stopped and stood in their places, thrumming. Starflower cesased playing and flew straight up towards them, stopping after she left the earth's atmosphere. There she stood and talked to the stars in an ancient language that was no longer known on the earth. Her plea was for a constellation to be made for Abba the Dragonhearted. The stars moved into the constellation of a heart wrapped by a dragon. Well pleased, Starflower turned and flew full throttle to the earth below. Once inside the 2nd layer, she simply folded her wings and allowed herself to hurtle through the atmosphere, turning back towards the sky, towards Abba's constellation. The herbs on the ground began to glow, and formed a beam of yellow light that caught her and slowed her fall. She landed in the lake, and the beam disappeared. The water of the lake turned gelatinous, and the herbs that hadn't been used up shot strands to each other, sealing her in so that nothing would disturb her while she healed. One tended to get massive burns entering the atmosphere at that sort of speed.

There was a beating of wings as Dark flew to where he could sense the magic, having finally convinced Daisuke to allow him to, and he hovered above the lake, seeing Starflower's figure sealed within. He smiled a bit and landed on the shore, tilting his head back to look at the stars for the moment, admiring the new constellation.

"So that's what you were up to." He murmured, looking impressed. He stayed for a while and, knowing that it would be best to leave Starflower to heal, finally decided to go and fly around for a while. He left something on the shore of the lake.

One of his feathers and a copy of his next notice.

* * *

Yay! There was the first cute Dark/ Starflower moment there!

See, Star? He's not all bad, is he? And now Meru has something to tease you about too!

**Daisuke:** Actually, wasn't she unconscious for the entire thing?

**Starflower:** HAH!

**Me:** Stop conspiring against me! AGGHH!

Also, thanks to those who have reviewed! It's nice to receive mail!


	5. Chapter 5

(**Author's Note: **I thought I'd best get this up. I'm doing well updating so fast, aren't I? Well I did have somebody clinging to the story wanting to read more so here ya go. Won't be able to update for a couple of days do to close exam times but then I'm free all summer! Woot!)

* * *

Starflower lay on the bottom of the lake, resting, healing. She remained there until sunrise, when her burns had healed and she no longer needed protection. As the sun rose, the surface of the pool began to ripple in the centre. Starflower rose from the lake, aqueous solution streaming from everywhere, wings, back, hair. The light caught her hair and turned it silver. She stretched and walked up from the lake, coming up slowly so as not to injure herself. She noticed something as she came up to the shore. A black feather. She cocked her head wonderingly and quickened her pace. Upon investigation, she found the feather to be Dark's and picked it up along with the note. She opened her wings and lifted off towards Meru's house, still scanning the letter.

_I will take the Agate Links from the Museum at midnight,  
Dark_

The next morning Daisuke woke up and then stretched. Last day of school for the week, thankfully. He began getting ready for school, still feeling a bit depressed about his conversation with Risa but hopefully school would take his mind off it...hopefully.

Meru managed to make it to school on time, pleased with herself and feeling and upbeat mood. Daisuke, however, had his head on his desk, staring out into space, looking quite down. Takeshi came over.

"Hey Daisuke, what's eatin' ya?" He asked cheerfully, grinning. When he got no response, he waved a hand in front of Daisuke's face.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"He's obviously depressed about something." A voice said from behind the school journalist. It was Satoshi, who had only just started at the school last term. He pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit, his cold blue eyes slightly hidden behind strands of light blue hair. Little was known about him except that he was incredibly smart and a lot of the girls seemed to like him. "Maybe you should just leave him be."  
Daisuke made no notice of hearing this conversation and didn't notice either that when his friend went back to his seat, Satoshi watched Daisuke for a moment before returning to his own...but there was no concern in his eyes, in fact there was little emotion at all.

Meru walked into class and noticed Daisuke immediately. She went over and gave him a quick hug, and went to her seat. She doesn't expect a response from him, and patiently waits for the lesson to start. She knows people like to be left alone when they're sad. At least when they act like this. Daisuke was jolted from his thoughts by Meru's hug, surprised and yet comforted to. He looked over at her and managed a small smile of thanks before the teacher walked in and the lesson began.  
He couldn't concentrate too well but nobody seemed to notice too much.

Meru, on the other hands, seemed rather alert and bright. Something was a little strange, though, she being hyper. Daisuke noticed her hyper attitude but at least found it better than her falling asleep in class. The time seemed to fly along and all too soon the bell went for lunch. As most of the students went outside for lunch, Daisuke took out a sketchpad from his bag and walked to the window, looking out over the school grounds and starting to draw.

Meru noticed his better mood and sauntered over. "Wha'cha drawin', Daisuke?"

He jumped, having thought everybody had left and then turned.

"Oh...I'm just drawing the courtyard. I like to draw a lot of things but I'm just trying out landscapes and places at the moment." He answered, a little nervously. He'd never really talked to anyone about his hobbies before.

"Oh, really? That's cool. I draw too, although not quite the same things. Would you like to see?"

"Sure." He smiled, flipping his sketchbook closed and placing it on his desk.

Meru placed her binder on a random desk and flipped through to the last 30 pages or so. Her material was mostly animals like rabbits and birds. There was a drawing of With in there, and the last picture is unfinished. It was of Starflower. Daisuke admired the pictures of the animals and couldn't help but smile at the picture of With. As he looked at the picture of Starflower he wondered a bit...was Meru really like himself and Dark?  
"These are really good." He told Meru as he looked through them again.

"Thanks so much! I'm sorry the last picture isn't done yet. People are hard to do, and I just started it yesterday," said Meru apologetically.

"It's fine, really. I have a lot of sketches that are sometimes never finished. But I like drawing people and I paint them...it's interesting sometimes." He said, though not mentioning who had a made a full painting of. That painting based on a photo of Risa was the very item which had caused his first transformation into Dark...and he was very proud of how life-like the painting looked anyway but he'd never show it to anybody...that'd just be embarrasing.  
"I'm working on a painting of With at the minute or trying rather, but its impossible to get him to sit still." He laughed.

Meru giggled. "I can see that being a problem. Do you ever paint your landscapes too? I mean just do a scene without a person in it?" She asked, suddenly seeming very curious as she put her elbow on the desk, cupping her chin in her hand. Daisuke nodded.

"I'm working on a painting for the 'Ice and Snow' festival in a few months. But it's far from being finished, I've been kinda busy lately..." Daisuke shrugged and then looked at the unfinished picture of Starflower again.

"Meru...who is this girl? She was the one with you during that incident where you said you saw a unicorn. Is she a guardian angel or something of yours?"

Meru scratched her head and averted her eyes somewhat nervously. "Ummmm... I'm not really sure how to explain her, but yeah, you could say that. Why do you ask such things, Daisuke?"

"Just curious I guess. I've never seen a girl with wings before so I just thought..." He shrugged. "I think that's cool that you have somebody like that watching over you."  
He handed back her sketchpad and smiled a bit. "So are you doing better now? Getting more sleep I mean."

Meru smiled warmly back at Daisuke. "More or less. It really depends on what I've been doing. Some nights, I don't sleep at all, I've just gotten better at coping."

He nodded, understanding. "That's good." There was the sound of somebody walking down the hall and the door opened, one of the teachers stepping in. "Ah, there you are Daisuke. Would you mind giving Satoshi a hand with the Art Room now?"  
"Oh, sure." Daisuke nodded.

The teacher smiled. "Great. He should be heading there now." Once the teacher was gone, Daisuke shoved his belongings into his bag and left it on his desk.

"Well, guess I'll see you later Meru." He said, waving to her as he walked to the door.

"Uh-huh. Bye Daisuke!" Meru replied, turning to the window and looking outside. She began to ponder the last few days' events in her head, particularly the notice concerning the Agate.

Daisuke walked to the Artroom, taking the student card he had to get into the room. He stopped by the door but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the card to work. Looking at the card he realised it was the one for the Science room.  
_Aww, man, this means I left the Art room card back in the science room and that's all the way on the other side of the building..._ With a sigh, he pressed a button on the end of the lock and it clicked open to reveal a key pad. No student was supposed to know about this...  
Daisuke tapped in an override code and the door clicked open. He smiled to himself and then realised somebody was standing behind him. Turning, he jumped. It was Satoshi.  
"Oh..h-hi..." Daisuke said nervously. "You didn't see that did you?"  
"See what?"  
"Oh, nothing..."  
He stepped into the Art room and began clearing up with Satoshi, the blue-haired boy keeping silent as they cleaned, making daisuke feel completely unnerved and more clumsy than usual.

Meanwhile, Meru, having reached no conclusion, decided to go to lunch. She went outside to the school courtyard and sitting under a tree, proceeded to open her lunchbox. Her lunch wasn't typical for Japan. She had a sandwich and stuff.

"Daisuke..." Daisuke jumped as Satoshi spoke behind him. He turned to see Satoshi by a stack of trays.  
"Aren't those supposed to be in the freezers below the school?" The red-haired boy asked curiously, wondering what they were doing here.  
"I just found them all along there." Satoshi said, pointing to a wall. "Will you give me a hand bringing them back?"  
"Uh...sure." Daisuke put away the last of the drawing boards and picked up half of the stack as Satoshi picked up the other half and they walked out of the Art Room and down past the courtyard and towards the stairs that led to the freezers below the school.  
"Should we just leave them outside the door? It's probably locked..." Daisuke said. Satoshi nodded and went to put them down when he looked at the door. "Hang on...this is open..."  
"Guess it's a lucky thing then." Daisuke said with a slight smile. Satoshi pushed the door open with his shoulder and entered, Daisuke following. "Brr...it's freezing in here." He said. As they went in, the door closed behind them and locked with a dull click. Daisuke put down the trays and turned back to the door, pushing it only to realise with a horrible jolt that it was locked.

Meru had seen Daisuke and Satoshi from under her tree and pretended to nonchalantly eat while watching them. Starflower heard the lock click shut and alerted Meru to it.

_They won't be able to get out, Meru._

"Okay, okay, Starflower," she said, getting up.

_Well, we're the only ones around._

"I said alright already!" in a hushed whisper as they reached the door.

Daisuke shivered as it seemed to have gotten colder in the freezer now. He looked at the lock and realised it was an electronic one, much like the Art Room. He opened it to get access to the keypad and tried another override code but it wouldn't work.  
Satoshi shivered, rubbing his arms.

"I bet Dark would be able to get out of something like this." He muttered, eyes on Daisuke. Daisuke was a bit puzzled until he remembered something. That first heist he had pulled as Dark...Satoshi had been there. The officers had been calling him Commander...  
_Wait, is he telling me to transform? But does he really know I am..._  
Satoshi moved to sit down against the door.  
"Shouldn't we move around to keep warm until help gets here?" Daisuke asked.  
"We're too far away from campus to be heard by anybody and if you move around and the cold enters your body it'll be all the more painful." The other boy sighed. Satoshi then suddenly leaned forward against the wall with a sharp intake of breath, an expression of pain crossing his face.  
"Satoshi?" Daisuke was instantly concerned.  
"No, it's...it's nothing." He replied, gritting his teeth. Something was really wrong and Dark could feel a familiar presence about to make an appearance...  
"But Satoshi..."  
"I said it's nothing." Satoshi said firmly, turning to look at Daisuke, who recoiled in fright. One of Satoshi's eyes had turned amber and almost cat-like.

Meru was outside pulling on the door when suddenly, everything froze. Meru suddenly felt very cold and she found she couldn't move as Starflower's terrified voice whispered, _Krad_. Then Starflower is carrying them both away with her bright orange wings.

Daisuke moved away as Satoshi's other eyes changed too and he doubled over in agony as white wings pushed themselves out of his back and there was a blinding light, white feathers flying everywhere.  
_It's Krad..._ Dark told Daisuke. _Quickly, transform!_ Daisuke obeyed and Dark took over just in time to see Krad making a full appearance.  
"Finally...it's about time I got free. I've been waiting a long time for this Dark." Krad smirked.  
"Just like you to abuse your host like that.." Dark said, facing his opposite. Krad unfurled his wings, not noticing the cold and white feathers shot out at Dark, exploding as they got near him. Dark ducked and doged, jumping around the freezer and ducking behind containers as Krad attacked him.  
"Soon this body will be mine and I will finish you once and for all!" Krad declared.

Meru, meanwhile, was trying to convince a mentally screaming in terror Starflower to return and fight.

_Starflower, we have to go back!You know what Krad is capable of, and we can't just leave someone in there with him!_ The cajoling continued for several minutes, then Starflower turned around and headed back towards the freezer. As they flew, memories Meru had never seen flowed through Starflower's mind.

What happened, a long long time ago, is that Krad killed her fiancee in an attempt to take her. How she survived that is anyone's guess, since he ran a sword through both of them, but now, Starflower's thoughts were on revenge. The door was blasted out of the wall it was set in to reveal Starflower, her eyes glowing red and flames igniting from her fists. Inside, Meru called to her.

_Ummm, Starflower? Are you okay? 'cause this isn't exactly what I had in mind. Starflower? You there?_

Dark whirled as Starflower blew open the door and then got tossed backwards by one of Krad's feathers exploding in front of him. Krad looked towards her and then smirked. "Well, well...this is a surprise."

Starflower narrowed her eyes and flattened her wings at Krad, but said nothing.  
Dark got back up to his feet, taking out his black feather and narrowing his eyes at Krad. The white-winged man looked at him and then raised a hand with his own white feather in it. The two began to glow...

She opened her wings and fluffed them, releasing a golden dust. The dust swirled through the room and settled on Dark, effectively boosting his magical ability. As the fire climbed up Starflower's arms, she stepped into the room and brought several feathers of her own. Dark glanced at Starflower.

"It might be an idea to try not injure his body. We do have to remember he's using the body of his host..." Krad fired a blast a of blinging light towards Dark, who countered it easily with his own black feather, his power boosted by Starflower's aid. Dark was trying to keep Krad away for the time being until he figured out someway of forcing Krad back under Satoshi's control. Starflower spread her feathers, and they produced their effect, Krad is immediately bound by several strips around his torso, which also tie his wings to him. It couldn't really be dodged, since this was displacement and simply appeared where she wanted them.

Krad stumbled back and cried out as Dark fired a blast of dark energy at him, encasing him in it. He knew he was caught and just at that moment Satoshi tried to regain control. Krad glowed brightly to try retaliate and Dark rushed forward in an effort to stop him. There was a blinding flash of light followed by an explosion, blasting away Darks' magic and Starflower's bindings.

When the smoke cleared, Dark and Krad were gone, Satoshi and Daisuke lying unconscious on the ground. Meru watched through Starflower's eyes and was stunned..._which boy was Dark and which one Krad? _

Starflower sighed as she calmed down. Meru seperated and walked around the area, picking up the door and trying valiantly to refit so no one else could see what was going on.

"Go to the offices or whatever and sign out Daisuke and Satoshi. Then call Satoshi's parents. We can take Daisuke home, he's the safe one. And if you have a question, make it in telepathy," Starflower said just as Meru opens her mouth.

_Why?_

"Just because they are both unconscious doesn't mean they can't hear us."

_How do you know who's safe and who isn't?_

"Daisuke is Dark, and Satoshi is Krad, and Krad is literally insane. Do you remember when Daisuke was 'sick'? I didn't tell you then, but Dark was injured in the exact same way in the exact same places. That usually isn't coincidence." Meru nodded and left the freezer to conduct her duties, as Starflower created another binding strip and tied up Satoshi, jsut to be sure. When Meru returned, they re-fused and leave with Daisuke, leaving Satoshi outside the freezer. Daisuke stirred slightly as they left with him, not exactly waking from his unconscious state. His eyes opened briefly and then closed again as he passed out once more, only glimpsing who was carrying him.

Daisuke's mother was standing at the front door, something telling her that something was wrong...something had happened before Daisuke was ready to cope with it. That something was Krad. He had appeared far earlier than she and her father had predicted. Starflower landed on the walk in front of Daisuke's house, planning to hide her wings and just knock on the door. Of course, seeing as Mrs. Niwa was at the door, that was not exactly an option, so she just walked up to the door with Daisuke.

"Krad showed up at the school today. I trust you know the name. Krad has been successfully contained. Daisuke seems to be in fair condition, only unconscious. May I bring him in?"

Emiko nodded and stepped aside to let them in. "You can put him down on the sofa." She told Starflower, showing her the way, looking worried about Daisuke. "So Krad appeared...this is bad news..." She sighed.

As Starflower turned to place Daisuke on the couch, she replied, "More for me than for you, madam."

She flexed and placed her hand on Daisuke's chest, then started healing any fatigue or anything that could be problematic once he woke up. She was somewhat hoping to wake him, either he or Dark needed to hear this too. Starflower and Meru both figured that at least one of them will wonder as to how Krad knew Starflower. Daisuke soon stirred and then opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times.

"Huh?" He looked up at Starflower and then at his mother, sitting up carefully. He rubbed his head. "Uh...what did I miss?" He asked, frowning a bit at their expressions.

"The ride home, and that's about it, although I'm pretty sure you woke up for a moment or two while we were in transit. Do you think you could stand to tell your mother and I what you two were doing in there when Krad decided to show?" Starflower's tone was either annoyed or upset. It was hard to tell which. She was currently sitting in midair with one leg crossed over the other.

"Satoshi and I were cleaning the Art Room when he found trays that belonged in the school freezer. So we brought them back and found the door open. But while we were putting the trays in, the door just closed shut on us." He explained, wondering what had her so upset. "Then Satoshi started acting weird and he seemed to be in a lot of pain and then he suddenly transformed. But...it looked like a forced transformation."

Starflower put her hand to her head and winced. "Oh, wonderful. Well, at least I saw you two headed in there, at least."

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Daisuke nodded. "But...what happened to Satoshi?"

Starflower looked up from her hand. "Satoshi? Oh, I'm sure he's fine. I made sure Krad was completely contained, and Meru called his parents from the office to pick him up. They've probably already arrived to find him. Normally, I would have my partner fly him home, too, to avoid questioning, but considering what happened to my last partner the one time he woke up, I didn't think that was such a good idea."

"Alright..." Daisuke nodded, then leaning back on the couch. He looked to his mother who immediately hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." She sighed.

Daisuke smiled a bit and then looked at Starflower. "So, what's the deal between Krad and you?"

Starflower sighed, and seems rather sad. "I'd rather not tell you, but better you find out from me than Krad. First thing: Krad, Dark, and I are all from the same realm and have traveled here. Second thing, Krad means 'banished.' A very, very long time ago was when Krad went insane. He somehow decided he was going to be with me whether I wanted any part of it or not. He attacked during my wedding and killed my fiancee and almost me as well. He ran my fiancee and I through with a very large sword he doesn't have anymore. He was aiming for Azriel. I put myself in the way, and it went through both of us. Krad grabbed me and took off. He was captured and banished from our world, losing status and all his weaponry as well. He broke the first sacred law: not to kill. I did not come to this terrafirm expecting to see Krad. He actually arrived after me. I went into the International Army and was sent on reconnaisance here. Anything else you might like to know?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Uh...no, thanks." He looked somewhat puzzled.

His mother looked at Starflower. "But while Krad may be insane, Satoshi is his host and he's got a sane mind. There's a large conflict between the two." She said. "All the signs point to that. Satoshi must be a descendant of the Hitari clan which allows Krad to appear, much like the Niwa family is with Dark."

Starflower waved her hand at her, brushing it off as unimportant. "Yes, I know that already. Krad's hosts are almost always sane, albeit this is the first host I've seen that's actually tried to fight Krad instead of going along with whatever he wants. What I don't understand is why Krad and Dark have continued to fuse to hosts. They have corporeal bodies and can survive perfectly well without a host." Starflower brought her hand to her chin and rubbed it while she thought on the matter.

Daisuke listened to Dark's voice in his head. "Dark says there's some kind of power still keeping them fused but he doesn't mind so long as it keeps Krad being kept busy fighting with his host."

Daisuke's mother nodded. "It's an unknown artifact and we won't know what it is until its power awakens. And when it does Krad's going to be there pretty fast to stop Dark from sealing it."

"And with Dark and Krad being kind of twins whatever holds one back holds the other." Daisuke said then suddenly wincing and holding his head. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." He muttered, obviously to Dark.

"Yeah. I know about the artifact. It is definitely a good thing that Krad and Satoshi are fused, there needs to be a control factor on Krad. My partner and I have been doing schematics, and it seems that Satoshi is about the only thing keeping his full ability back." She replied worriedly.

"That's got to be a massive strain on Satoshi..." Daisuke said with a sigh. "But there's nothing we can really do, is there except wait for this artifact to awaken and stop Krad before he gets to it..."

"Yeah, there is nothing we can do at the moment, seeing as there is no way to detect it before it shows itself. We might not be around as much, we're warning you now. Krad brings a very real danger to the game, and if I die, so does my partner. So we'll be getting ready."

Daisuke nodded. "Dark and I will be ready to face him."

Daisuke's mother nodded and looked at Starflower. "Would you like something to drink before you go?"

"No thank you," Starflower says, rising from her mid-air seat. "I suppose we'll see you tonight, but we must be going. Our parents will be worried about us." She added to Daisuke with a wink.

Daisuke smiled a little. "See you then." He agreed with a nod.

His mother rose to let Starflower out. "Thank you for bringing Daisuke home."

"You're more than welcome. I only wonder what would have happened to Krad and Satoshi. We did not stay to see them picked up." There was a worried note to Starflower's voice.

"I'm sure things will be alright." The woman smiled. "And I'd say Satoshi's probably back home now."

Starflower walked out, then turned and bowed. "Thank you for your kind hospitality. Perhaps we will see each other again." She turned back around and walked to the street, spreading her wings, and then flew off in a northeasterly direction, reaching the cloud layer quite quickly.

Daisuke's mother closed the door and turned to Daisuke.

"Still able to go tonight?" She asked him, moving to sit down beside him. Daisuke nodded.  
"The sooner Dark and I seal these items the sooner we'll be ready to take on Krad when the time comes." He said in agreement.

* * *

What's this? Starflower and Krad have history! Shock! Suspense! Drama!

No heist in this chapter but ooooooooh... Developments!

**Daisuke: **Lay off the chocolate...please...

**Meru: **You're more hyper than I was!

**Me: **...I'm allowed be hyper...It's called exam stress...

**Starflower: **More like chocolate overload. We need a calming down here!

**Dark: (**hugs Kitty)

**Me: (**swoons and faints)

**All: **HOORAY!


	6. Chapter 6

(**Author's Note:** Freedom at last! My exams are over and finally Fanfiction uploaded this new chapter. Sorry for the delay and I hope you like!

Also I'm just realizing I forgot disclaimers so I'll just pop it in here

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or create any of the D.N. Angel characters. The charatcers of Starflower, Meru and other OCs are property of my friend DarkLynx.

Laters people!)

* * *

Daisuke prepared himself for the night's heist, walking downstairs dressed in black with With on his shoulder.

"Alright. Is there anything I should know?" He asked his grandfather.

"Yes, there may be a spirit connected to the Agate Links...just be careful."  
"Right." With that Daisuke transformed into Dark and flew off towards the building the Agate Links was being kept in. he wasn't expecting much resistance, Satoshi would probably be out of action for a day or so with trying to get Krad under control again. Meanwhile, Meru finished hanging her museum's new painting while Starflower talked to Menou the spirit within the Agates. It had been such a long time, and Starflower was glad to see an old friend. Meru looked around and smiled. It had surprised ehr to find that Abba had been the owner of this place and, in her will, had left it to her.

Dark landed on the roof of the building and looked around. There were only reporters and a few news crews out as well as the usual police. Nice and quiet. Dark chuckled a bit to himself, folding his wings back and then easily and effortlessly breaking into the room holding the Agate Links. Starflower was still talking to Menou, leaning an arm upon the case. In the control room, Meru watched the monitors to make sure nothing else gets in. Starflower looked up.

"Oh, hello, Dark. Are you ever going to beat me here?"

Dark straightened and laughed. "We'll have to see yet." He replied with a smile. "It's good to see you again. How are you feeling after seeing Krad this afternoon?" He moved towards the case containing the Agate Links.

"Nervous. How would you feel?" was her reply, as she moves to protect the necklace. "And you know I'm not going to let you have the Agates." she added, somewhat teasingly.

"And there I was thinking you'd be too shaken up. I should've known better." Dark said, winking at her. He looked towards the necklace and then raised an eyebrow. "But it looks like you're not the only one going to be protecting it." He said. Beside the case now stood a pretty blonde girl in old-fashioned clothing who was watching Dark with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I know. Please, this is Menou Kurashina." she said, gesturing behind her to the girl. Starflower was standing a foot or two in front of the case. Above them all, Meru watched with intrigue.

_Well, that would explain why Starflower said she wouldn't need me down there tonight. How are things down there, Star?_ she calls in her mind.

_We're doing okay. I don't know what he'll do now, though._

Dark smiled a bit. "I'm afraid I must take the Agate. It's quite important to an old friend of mine." He shook his head. "Unless you can give me a good enough reason not to take it, I'll have to."

"It's Menou's necklace. Do you really think either one of us will let you take it?" Starflower inquired, creating a small fireball in one hand and letting the flames creep up her forearm.

"Well I know you definitely won't let me take it without a fight. Menou, what about you?" He asked, looking at the girl. She lowered her eyes for a moment before looking back at him.  
"Please give me one more day. I am waiting for somebody to come and see me. Please..." She looked at Dark pleadingly and his expression softened. He sighed and shook his head.  
"I've never been able to say no to a girl with beautiful eyes. I'll leave it one day, no longer." Menou smiled at him.  
"Thank you." Starflower extinguished her fireball. "Very well. Same time tomorrow?" she asked, as Meru started bringing up security again, with various hums and whistles.

Dark nodded. "Same time tomorrow." He agreed, unfurling his wings and taking off. As he flew over the crowd, he dropped a notice onto the head of the police chief, informing him of a change. He so loved winding the police up.

Starflower and Meru made their way to the top of the building.

"Now conjure your wings like I taught you this afternoon."

Meru pulled out three white feathers and passed her hand over her back, twirling them in her fingers, and they transmutated into a pair of clear wings. They took off, Meru somewhat unsteadily, and headed southward.

Not too long later, Daisuke stood out on his balcony watching the sky with his grandfather, talking about the girl that had been there.

"The spirit you mentioned...was that Menou?" Daisuke asked.

His grandfather sighed. "When I was your age, having started working with Dark, I was flying over the town. Everything was dark, every light out...except for one. The next night the same light was on and the night after. Finally, I decided to take a look and was surprised to find that the light was in a room belonging to a girl about my age. She saw me out the window before I could fly away but she opened the window and asked me to stay and talk to her. Her name was Menou and she asked me what I was doing out so late. I told her I was a Phantom Thief and she found it intriguing. She also said she was lonely, that she didn't have many friends...so every night I would go and visit her at her window and talk to her and play games."

"We became close friends. One night, I took a gift for her but she was asleep in bed so I left it on her bedside table. It was a necklace, an heirloom from our family. The next night...her bed was empty and it was days later that I learned that Menou had been very ill and had died the night after I had left the necklace. I never dreamed her spirit would become trapped in the Agate Links..."  
Daisuke listened sadly and nodded. He'd have to take the Agate to try and free Menou's spirit...

Takeshi, Daisuke's friend, had decided to go to the museum the next day in order to get some pictures of the necklace for the school paper. There were some crowds around it, so much so he couldn't get in. Lifting his camera over the crowd, he took a picture and then looked at it. It had got a perfect one of the necklace but...he paused, looking at the picture again. Sitting behind the stand the necklace was on was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Long blonde hair, an old-fashioned dress but it looked beautiful on her.  
Elbowing his way past the crowds, he looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. _Wierd...but maybe she'll be around later before Dark tries to take this..._

Daisuke relaxed for most of the afternoon, either painting or drawing, doing his homework or thinking about the spirit of the girl trapped within the necklace. The poor girl...forty years she had been trapped in it, waiting for somebody. .

Meanwhile, Meru had awoken to see the sun sinking in the sky and Starflower nowhere in sight. She got up and stretched, noticing that the wings she conjured the night before are still there, even though they should have disappeared while she was asleep due to lack of concentration.

"Hmmm...this is interesting. Let's see if I can do as well with the shield she taught me." Meru ran and took off of the mountaintop, then flew up into the sky and dove straight down towards the lake. She brought out some of Starflower's wingpowder and twisted it in her hands just before she hit and a clear bubble shield formed around her body, making the water splash up in waves as she just floated there, concentrating.

Takeshi had been waiting by the necklace all day and had remained out of sight just before closing time and hid himself in the room the Agate Links was. Once everything was closed up, he sighed. The girl hadn't come back...but at least he'd be in prime position to get pictures of Dark. He turned to look at the necklace and was startled to find the girl standing beside it.  
"I-It's you!" he gasped. Menou smiled gently at him. "Umm...I saw you here earlier and I wanted to meet you. My name's Takeshi." he told her.  
"My name is Menou." She replied. "It's nice to have a visitor...it gets lonely here and tonight is my last night here." She looked sad. "I was hoping to get a visit from a friend of mine but I guess that won't happen before Dark gets here."  
"Well, I'll stop him then so you can have more time!" Takeshi said.  
"Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked, smiling happily.  
"Yeah, of course." He grinned, so glad to have made her smile. He looked around the room and found a club and a hard hat left by some reconstruction workers from when the wing was built.  
"I'll keep Dark away from your necklace."

Dark, meanwhile, was flying over the town in darkness. The police and media were gathered again outside the museum, waiting.

Starflower returned and put something in the cave under the waterfall.

"What's that?"

"Who cares? It's time to go." They both headed back to the museum and took their places as before, except Meru noticed Takeshi in the monitors.

_Starflower, be careful. There's someone else in there. Make sure he doesn't suspect you. Probably best if he didn't see you, either._ Starflower did her best to be quiet, and slipped into the room, staying out of Takeshi's line of vision. Moments later, Dark broke into the room with ease and walked to the centre of the room, eyes narrowed slightly. He could sense Starflower's presence but there was somebody else there as well. Turning towards the necklace, he stopped as his eyes fell on Menou.  
"I've given you another day." He told her. The girl nodded sadly. Dark walked towards her and then suddenly jumped to the side, dodging Takeshi's sudden attack.  
"You won't get that necklace, Dark!" he declared. Dark sighed.  
"What makes you think I won't?"  
"Because you'll have to go through me first!" Takeshi swung the club at the case, smashing it and then grabbed the necklace.  
"Sorry." He said to Menou as he started to run to the window.  
"HEY!" Dark yelled, racing out after him and unfurling his wings.

Takeshi was tackled just before he reached the window by Starflower, who lifted him up off the ground so that there would be no possibility of either of them landing on the Agates.

"Just because Dark can't have it doesn't mean you can." She slammed Takeshi on his back and put her foot on his chest, holding the wrist and hand with the necklace in one hand so it wouldn't go anywhere.

"I was trying to get him away from Menou!" The boy retorted. He swung the bat at her, taking her as an enemy as well. Dark sighed.

"Let him up Star...he's doing what he feels is right and I think he should have the chance."

Starflower easily evaded the bat and caught it, then pulled Takeshi up by both wrists and let him go, sighing.

"This isn't a game, kid. Put down the bat and hand over the Agate Links." Dark told him, walking towards him. Takeshi shook his head and headed out the fire escape, though it only lead to the enclosed museum garden. Dark followed, unfurling his wings and gliding down.  
Menou followed them.

Starflower ran out onto the fire escape after them, but she took off into the air, flying alongside and slightly in front of Takeshi.

Dark flew overhead, watching for a chance to swoop down and take the necklace.

_Is it broken?_ Daisuke asked.  
"No...not yet, at any rate." Dark replied with a sigh.

Starflower watched Dark carefully and Takeshi only a little, grumbling silently to herself about how ridiculous this all is, while she half-heartedly throws fireballs at Dark in hopes to keep him distracted enough so he won't be able to trip up Takeshi and take the Agate Links. Dark dodged them with ease, rolling his eyes at Starflower.

"Why do you insist on slowing down my work? I've already told you my reasons." He called to her.

"You have your job, and I have mine, Phantom Thief." was her reply. She'd been instructed by Meru to sound formal so that hopefully, Takeshi won't put it together that they know each other on familiar terms. Starflower then switched to exploding arrows. They were the same yellow ones as before, and they'd explode if they hit Dark or if they stopped travelling on their own momentum, which ensured Takeshi's safety. Dark had to put more effort into avoiding her attacks, growing annoyed by this now. He landed on a broken stairway and then jumped down beneath it, folding his wings back for a moment. He watched Starflower and then turned towards Takeshi who was on the opposite side of the enclosed garden. Smirking a bit, Dark moved back into the shadows and vanished.

Starflower sees this and groans inwardly. _Crap. I didn't know he could shadowtravel. Meru, hit some lights._

The immediate area of the fire escape and around the walls of the buildings of the museum were lit by various small lights. Starflower flew up higher, above Takeshi, looking for Dark, bow at the ready. She would have done the light spell again, but it was dangerous for eyes all around at this range.Takeshi was waiting for Dark to show himself, looking around wildly. He saw Menou standing in the shadows under the fire escape, looking a bit scared. He went to move towards her when a black wing flew out of the shadows and knocked him against the wall, effectively knocking the boy out.  
"Sorry." Dark said as he stepped out into view, taking up the necklace and holding it carefully in his hand. It wasn't broken...  
He unfurled his wings to take off up into the air when Menou cried out.

"Please! Don't!" She threw a hand out and Dark froze in mid-air, hanging by some unknown force for a brief moment before being flung hard against the nearest wall and collapsing somewhere into a large amount of flowery bushes. Starflower simply landed in front of Dark and took the necklace from him.

"I suppose this means no one will be taking the Agate Links out of here, if Menou can manipulate it's magics." She held the necklace up to the light and inspected it to make sure it hadn't been broken. She knew the necklace's curse had bound Menou's spirit to it, but if the necklace was broken, she feared what that could do...  
She looked down at Dark and asked him if he was all right. He did hit the wall pretty hard. Dark got up rather unsteadily, rubbing the back of his head and wincing.

"I'll be fine once the room stops spinning." He muttered, taking an unsteady step towards Starflower and then bumping into her. Starflower stepped toward him and caught him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's go make sure you don't have a concussion." She said, turning them both around and heading towards the nearest door with Meru, who had taken the necklace and slung Takeshi over one shoulder.  
"And here I thought tonight was going to be easy..."

Dark let her guide him, rubbing his head where he had hit it and looking at his glove which was lightly stained in blood. He cursed under his breath.  
_Dark, do you want to switch?_ Daisuke asked him.  
_No, I can handle this. Besides this is a good chance anyway. _His comment left Daisuke feeling a bit puzzled._  
A good chance for what?_

Starflower heard Dark cursing quite obviously and looked towards him. "Dark, is something the matter?" Then, seeing his hand, "Oh, please tell me you aren't bleeding..."

"Fine, I won't tell you." He replied, wincing and then straightening, or trying to with only a bit of luck. Starflower sighed, and Meru up ahead quickened her pace.

_I figure, Starflower, that I should get Takeshi into the medical wing ASAP, so I can put the Agate Links somewhere else, that way Dark will hopefully not try anything while we're bandaging him up. But be careful. You'll be alone with him, so he might try something anyways._ She added in note to Starflower. Starflower said nothing.

Dark glanced off to the side, seeing Menou was following them. She looked worried, afraid of what she had done to cause Dark to hit that wall so hard. They entered a long hallway with little lighting, except that provided by the moon and stars. This was the entrance to the new medical wing which was being added now that Meru owned the museum. Dark took a look around, taking in the new wing and smiling a bit. It was good to know all ways around the museum, he'd have to check this one out carefully.

Starflower noticeed Dark's intrigue and said, "This is a new medical wing for the guards that Meru is going to hire pretty soon. The wing is happening first because we both figure that if we're going to have guards, they should be taken care of. And just in case anyone suffers anything fatal here like a heart attack."  
Meru and Takeshi reached the wing first and Meru touched her hand to a scanpad on the right of the door, which glowed green as the door opens. She walked in and came back out without Takeshi. Meru and Starflower noddded to each other as Meru walked down another hall to the left of the door.

The door was still open, and Starflower entered with Dark and guided him to a gurney and got him to sit on it, telling him to take off his shirt while she turned to a cabinet in the wall to take out a basic medical tray. Takeshi had been laid out on another gurney a couple of rows over. Dark muttered something to his wings which seperated from him and formed With who sat beside Dark, rubbing against his hand in concern. The thief smiled at the little creature and scratched him behind the ears before removing his shirt as Starflower had told him. His head was pounding and there were grazes on his back from where he'd hit the wall. A warm, wet feeling on the back of his head told him he was still bleeding slightly.

Starflower returned holding a tray with various forms of gauze and tape, two spraybottles and a tube of ointment, and a washcloth. She put it down besides Dark on the table and walked around it to face his back, holding spraybottle number one and the cloth.

"Yeah, I figured. You're all scratched up back here." she commented as she started to work. She sprayed his wounds with the spraybottle, which is full of water, and cleans everything out with a cloth, making sure to get his hair clean.

Meanwhile Meru winds her way through the hallways to the door between the medical wing and the rest of the museum, then turns to a keypad and types in a specific code. A door across from her opens, revealing stairs. She stepped up the stairs and turned left into a hallway with a door at the end. She walks quickly down the hall and opens the door, revealing one of the museum's several control rooms. She opens a drawer and places the Agate Links inside, then closes and locks it.

With hopped off the bed and then down the hall, off to explore the place curiously. Dark held still as she cleaned the scratches, trying not to wince as it stung slightly from being touched.

"This is the second time you've patched me up. I haven't forgotten you healing me after that fight with the unicorn." He said. "Do you like to slow me down, causing my needless injury just so you can tend to me afterwards?" His tone was serious but his dark eyes glittered with amusement.

"Sure," Starflower said, her mind is more on cleaning all this up. "Sorry, I know this is going to hurt," she added as she took the other spraybottle and spritzed everything down with rubbing alcohol.  
"Hey, With, come back here. The rest of the security system will be up in a moment, and you don't want to deal with that." She called after the little creature. Dark had laughed a bit at her reply and then stopped suddenly as the alcohol hit his scratches.

"Don't mind With. He won't set off anything..." He said a moment later as the little demon hadn't replied. "He's like a ghost to security systems."  
"He'd better hope so," Starflower replied, reaching for the tube of ointment and beginning to dab it on poor Dark's bruised head. "Meru's systems are notoriously unfriendly."  
"I wouldn't worry about him." He shrugged, looking into space for a few moments. "May I ask what bound you here, Starflower? Was it purely to stop Krad from causing anymore havoc on the world or have you another motive?"  
"Let me remind you that Krad arrived here after I did. He busted asylum and followed me here. I'm a soldier in the International Angelic Army. I was stationed here to protect the planet. But I can't say I don't have my own motives as well." Starflower replied quickly, seeming tense. She bandaged Dark's head and moved on to put ointment on his back and shoulders.  
"Alright, I was only asking." He replied, that being as much as an apology she'd get for that. He said nothing more from then, simply waiting for her to be finished.

"I'm not mad at you." Starflower said gently, moving on to start bandaging his shoulders. "It's only that most people who know my other reasonings think I'm crazy or that they don't make sense."  
"So you won't tell me then?" He asked, turning his head a bit to look at her. "I've been hoping to get to know you a bit better..."  
"Even my partner thinks I'm crazy. Are you sure you want to know?" Starflower asked, unable to resist and reaching out to play with his hair a little bit.

"Yes." Dark said, nodding and then turning to face her, his eyes meeting hers. "Tell me. I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"Well, all right. Although this is nothing to laugh at." Starflower brought the gurney behind her closer so she could sit on it while she related the tale she had to tell.

A long, long time ago was where her story began. She and her friend were about the equivalent of 8 years old when this happened. They had been playing together alone with his pet ahzlin when they were attacked by these strange creatures that seemed to be made of the shadows themselves. They attempted to kidnap her, and when her friend tried to stop them, they changed their minds and took him instead. That was the last she has ever seen of him, and the promise she made to herself was that she would find him and bring him back home. Everyone thought she was crazy because he had been missing for millenia and was most likely dead.

"If only Asmodeus were with us," Starflower added sadly ater the tale. "Asmodeus was his older brother. He loved him so much, he wanted to teach him everything he knew. After he disappeared, Asmodeus started slipping further and further into his own world, until he finally went crazy. That's where Krad comes from." she told him, wiping away opalescent tears. She obviously felt very guilty over the whole matter.

Dark put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you're crazy. I think you're somebody who believes in the best no matter what. It's possible he mightn't be dead...who knows?" He smiled and then gave her a hug to comfort her. "You'll find out the truth someday."

Starflower hugged him back, albeit tentatively. She didn't want to make his injuries any worse.

"Thanks." she said, starting to smile. "I should probably finish bandaging your back before we have another break-in. There seem to be a rash of them recently," she added as she got up and moved around, decidedly gauzed the area, then secured them with gauze tape.  
"Whoever they are, the security systems have always taken care of it so we don't have to come down. Thank goodness."

"Hmm...somebody trying to get in on my turf? I don't think so." He smirked a bit, curious to find out about whoever it might be. he'd probably have to take a look on one of his nights off from a mission...or possible check in before or after one of them.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Meru's security is not something even you would want to mess with. She's designed all of it herself, and her idea of escaping is by getting maimed or killed in the process." Starflower warned him, pulling the tapes tight and tying them, then wrapping some tape over the scratches on his neck. He didn't really need bandages there, but it still needs covered.

"And truly, I don't think they're actually here to steal anything. They've been doing stupid things like smashing the windows or the glass doors...I guess they like glass or something."

Dark laughed a bit. "Vandals I suppose, or they're trying to test the system." Once she was finished patching him up, he pulled on his shirt again and stood up. "Thanks for the help, Star." He smiled at her. "Though I'll be avoiding you next time we meet...if your purpose is simply to get me beat up so you can help afterwards I'd rather avoid the needless injuries."

She smiled. "Ha ha ha. It's not like you can leave yet anyways, you still don't have the Agates." She started to pick up the various supplies and put them away, calling over her shoulder, "This isn't your job this time anyways, it's Daisuke's."

"I had a feeling you might say that." Dark said. But by the time Starflower turned around he was gone.

During their conversation, With had hopped up the stairs and along the corridor, keeping to the shadows and out of sight of the cameras. He followed Meru's scent, observing what she was doing while Dark could not. Meru crossed the small room to a chair in front of lots and lots of monitors with a desk and keyboard. She boots up the system and puts on a set of headphones with a microphone attached. With crept in past the door of the control rooms and sat under a control board behind Meru and watched her with interest.

"Curator speaking to main line. Activate all systems plus tag beams with reactives and cameras."  
The monitors came to life, fuzzy grey at first, then the pictures cleared to show all rooms in that section of the museum. In the museum itself, cameras set in the walls went from passive to active watch, turning quickly in synochronous time with each other, light blue beams of light crossed the floor and halls in various angles, as well as around all the artworks.  
Meru watched all this while mumbling to herself that she needed to take out insurance on her cases.

With tilted his head and blinked up at the monitors, watching what was happening on them. His eyes strayed to the drawer holding the Agate Links, sensing the power within the item before returning his attention to Meru. He then hopped over to her, wanting some attention and put a paw on her leg, looking up at her with big eyes. Meru looked down at With and picked him up, putting him on her lap and starting to pet him.  
With curled up on Meru's lap, enjoying the attention and being petted. Once he sensed Dark on the move, he looked up from Meru's lap and then hopped off and out the door quickly, as if something had called him.

Meru simply got up, still wearing the headgear and closed and locked the door behind him. She went back to her seat and pulled a visor down over her eyes so she could see any alerts that came up on the computer.

Starflower was not at all suprised to see that Dark had left and walked out of the room as well. She went out to the garden area and retrieved Takeshi's bat.

_Meru, I've Takeshi's bat. _

_Good, I can beat his brains in with it when he wakes up. _

_Meru... _

_What? The little punk broke into **my** museum. Dark we can expect to do this on a regular basis...For the police chief's son to do it is just annoying._ Starflower walked back into the medical wing, shaking her head and leaned the bat against a wall, then sat and waited for Takeshi to wake up. He stirred after a while, sitting up and rubbing his head before looking around.

"What the-? How'd I get-? Meru?"

"Not here, but then again, I don't think you want her to be just now." Starflower said, not shifting. "Your bat's over here at the wall."

"Uh..." He blinked up at Starflower and then around. "Where'd everybody go? Where Menou? Did Dark get the necklace?"

"No, Dark doesn't have the Agate Links. Most everyone else is uninjured, so of course they are elsewhere. Menou is with the Agate Links, she is wearing it after all, and Daisuke is transferring the necklace to someplace where it will be safe from Dark." Starflower was very quick about her responses. "Oh, and Meru's pissed at you for breaking into her museum."

Takeshi blinked, a bit confused. "Since when was the Meru's museum and...why is Daisuke here?" He frowned, getting suspicious now.

"Since she inherited all of them in this area when their previous owner died, and because the necklace needs to be moved and Daisuke was most convenient to ask. Meru and I would take it ourselves, but the museum needs to be on guard and you have taken yourself off her list by breaking in here tonight."

Takeshi looked no less suspicious about this and made a mental note ask Daisuke about this at school on Monday.

Starflower shrugged. "Whatever, Takeshi, but you need to be getting home before one of us decides to call your father." She got up and left the room, leaving the door open. The medical wing, having no relics, was pretty lacking for security. Takeshi would be fine. Takeshi frowned and got up to leave when his eyes fell on the bat. Picking it up, he exited the museum, only to run around the building towards the indoor garden, hoping to see Menou there maybe...he had to see her again.

Meanwhile, Dark reappeared outside the room Meru had locked the Agates in, With in his shoulder. He wasn't surprised to see Menou hanging around in the corridor outside. Her spirit was tied to the necklace after all.  
_Dark, what did Starflower mean that this was my mission?_ Daisuke asked.  
"Exactly what she said. I'll get the necklace but I'll leave the rest to you."  
_What? But I don't-_  
Dark ignored Daisuke's protests and broke into the control room and walking over to the drawer the necklace was in. Meru very quickly typed something on her keyboard, and the boxes were immediately and obviously electrified.

"You could just ask, you know.." Meru said from her chair, not bothering to turn around. There was a camera in the control room too, she could see him.

"Asking isn't really _my_ style." Dark smirked. With hopped down from his shoulder and back to Meru as Dark shifted and left Daisuke. Daisuke blinked.  
"But Dark-"  
_She's your friend, you ask her. I don't want to be electrocuted and I'd actually rather do that than ask._  
Daisuke sighed and then walked over to Meru. "Meru, please give me the necklace. We need to release Menou's spirit."

"Yeah, I know," Meru smirked, turning around and entering the countercode on her keyboard. The boxes stopped buzzing and being electrified, and Meru got up and walked over to unlock it.

"Just one thing. You **cannot** break the necklace unless you are really and truly desparate. I couldn't find very much out about this type of holding spell, and breaking the necklace could either release her or kill her, plus a few nasty things I don't care to think about." She continued as she took out the Agate Links and handed it to Daisuke. He nodded.

"Thank you Meru. I'll figure this out somehow."

"You're welcome. Oh, and watch out for red squares on your way out." Meru replied, going back to the computer. "With, come on now, time for you guys to go home." She added to With. With tilted his head at Meru and then hopped after Daisuke.

_Well bravo, you got it. Now maybe if you try talk to Menou she might let us in on something._ Dark suggested, sound very bored. Daisuke rolled his eyes a bit and then turned towards the door.

"Menou?"  
The boy looked at the necklace in his hands and decided maybe Dark would be better at this. He shifted and Dark sighed.

"Have you no confidence in yourself anymore Daisuke?"  
_I do but you're supposed to be the infamous Phantom Thief..._ With formed Dark's wings and he flew back to the museum garden to speak with Menou, simply so he had space to dodge if Menou decided to manipulate the necklace's powers anymore. Landing, he turned as the girl's spirit appeared.

"I gave you your day, Menou."  
"I know..." She girl sighed. "I only hoped to see...never mind." She shook her head. "But even if you take this, my spirit will have to follow...and I don't want that." She looked towards him almost angrily and the necklace began to glow as she did.  
_Dark I think we should give her back the necklace..._ Daisuke put in.

Meanwhile, Takeshi had just reached the wall and could hear Menou's voice and Dark's. He clambered up the wall and took aim with his bat, throwing it hard at Dark. Dark turned in time to avoid it himself but the bat caught his hand holding the necklace and it went flying, hitting the ground and breaking. As Takeshi stumbled and half-fell off the wall back outside, Dark flew over to the necklace and picked it up, examining it...part of one side had snapped. Menou walked over to him and Dark closed his eyes, shifting back to Daisuke, who turned.  
"It's broken...but you can have it. I'm sorry Dark tried to take it." He said, holding it out to her and looking sorry. Menou put her hands over her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"It's you!" She gasped, her form starting to glow brightly. Daisuke blinked in confusion and watched in awe as she rose up in the air.  
"Little Phantom Thief...for so long I've waited to see you...and to say 'Thank You!'" She smiled down at him. "Thank you!"

Meru saw this from her control room and began cursing rather loudly as she and Starflower both ran to the garden to try and contain Takeshi. Upon seeing Takeshi fall off the walkway, Meru jumped after him and caught him, making sure to inject him with a sedative so that hopefully he wouldn't cause any more trouble as they took him home. Starflower had made it into the garden area and she waved goodbye to Menou.

After she was gone, she went over to Daisuke and asked, "See what I meant now? And what just happened?"

"Menou passed over to where she is supposed to be." Daisuke told her with a slight smile. "I can't prove it but I just feel like she did. And Dark agrees with me." He looked at the necklace and sighed, closing his eyes and turning back into Dark.

"And I'd better be going. See ya." He winked at Starflower and then took off.

Starflower scratched her head in slight annoyance. "Not what I meant.." she muttered to herself, then turned to Meru, who had just literally clawed her way up the wall. "Come on Meru, let's go home."  
"Yes, let's. I'm tired, you're tired, Dark's stolen the necklace already, and I've had to deal with this...this...punk." Meru replied, rolling her eyes and making a face in reference to Takeshi. She was still mad. They left the museum in quite a different fashion, going to the underground garage and getting Starflower's motorcycle, then taking Takeshi home.

They head home themselves and collapse into bed. After swapping stories, Meru decided that she was going to go have to tell Daisuke about their coverup. She sighed as she thought to herself while drifting off; _Traversing the land of dreams is so tiring..._

* * *

**Kitty**: Squee! I love this heist. It's almost not a heist at all

**Daisuke**: What are you talking about? Dark stole the Agates

**Kitty**: Yes and he took off his shirt (giggles madly)

**Meru**: Uh-oh, we lost her again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Squee! Finally I get chapter 7 up. I hope everyone enjoys and I'm sorry for the delay. Personal stuff to deal with, y'know...

Isn't quite over yet but then this is a good way to unwind lol. Laters!

* * *

Daisuke let his grandfather take the necklace, gave a brief account of what had happened, managing to get away without telling them about the bandages. He crawled into bed, very glad that the next day was a day off from school so he could sleep in late. Meru and Starflower fused before they went to sleep, just in case anything got into the house. Inside Starflower's mind, Meru wandered in the world of Dreams.

_Daisuke? Daisuke? Where are you? There is something I need to tell you, Daisuke..._

Daisuke, also within the world of dreams, was standing on the hilltop overlooking the town, which was where he often went to think and draw the town. The fountain was behind him as he looked out, even in his dreams there was a lot on his mind. He turned as he heard a familiar voice.  
_Meru?_

_Yeah, hey, Daisuke._ Meru misted in from wherever the wind was blowing and collected in front of him. She was wearing a long, light blue gown that ruffled in the wind._ Starflower had to cover for you two sillyheads today at the museum. She told Takeshi that you were there to transfer the Agate Links to a safer place because you were the most reliable person we had at the time. Takeshi's going to ask you about it on Monday. Okay?_

_What do you mean us two sillyheads? Dark never mentioned me and Takeshi never saw me..._ Daisuke told her, looking puzzled. It was true. The first mention that Daisuke had been there was from Starflower...

_You two are sillyheads._ Meru was still somewhat annoyed with the whole matter._ You'd already shifted from Dark to Daisuke when he woke up, and we knew he'd probably see you on his way out._ Meru walked to the edge of the hill and looks down upon the city below, kneeling on one knee, draping her elbow over her knee as she did so.

_Dark was the one who shifted and against my wishes._ Daisuke told her, not liking being told off for something he couldn't control. He watched Meru for a moment and sighed. _Look, I never asked for this responsibility, I never asked to be Dark's host, I never wanted any of this! I just wanted to worry about the normal things. At least you can be seperate from Starflower._ He sat down beside her and took a deep breath. _Sorry...I can't control Dark either and he's incredibly reckless._

_I don't expect you to be able to control Dark. He's an entirely different person, it's not like both of us have suddenly contracted a multiple personality._ Meru laughs a little, then becomes serious again. _But being able to separate has its price, too, Daisuke._ she said gravely. Daisuke nodded, knowing she was right. _But at least you two get along. Dark and I are completely different personality-wise._ He shrugged. _But it's been like this for a while now so I'm kinda getting used to it._

_Yeah, well. The Niwas have been Dark's line for millenia, probably. Starflower just jumped to mine, and we've been together longer than you and Dark have. We still don't get along all the time, you know._ Meru replied, silently giggling.

He smiled a bit at her. _We're both in the same kinda situation then. Both stuck in this fight, our other halves being sought after by Krad while we batlle each other in the mean time._ He had to laugh a bit at that. Meru laughed too, then stood up suddenly.

_I just had an idea. Want to go flying?_ she asked, turning herself into a very large, light blue chinese dragon. Daisuke blinked up at her at first surprised but then he smiled. This was just a dream after all.

_Sure_, he said with a smile, standing up.

_C'mon, get on, then._ Meru grinned excitedly, walking over and bowing her head to Daisuke so he could get on. He hopped on with ease and held on tight. Meru literally ran off the edge of the hill and they streaked towards the town below. A couple dozen feet before Meru touched the trees, she straightened out her flight, and the next second they were going straight down the middle of the city's main street, passing brightly lit buildings, people and the like, some of which they had never seen before. Daisuke held on carefully to her scales at first but then relaxed as she straightened out her flight and started to enjoy it. This was completely different to flying with wings on your back...

_Hold on to my antlers or whiskers if I have to go up, and don't worry about the people, we're going too fast to be more than a fleeting image in their dreams. Anywhere special you'd like to go?_ Meru asked him, sounding as though she was enjoying the flight quite a bit. It was nice to travel the realm of dreams with someone along.

_Although I do wonder if Takeshi's still getting chewed out by his dad._ Meru mused. _Hmm. Now that I'm not mad at him anymore, I kinda feel bad for him._ she said wonderingly, rising higher into the air above the buildings and slowly beginning a swirl pattern up towards the moon. Daisuke held onto her antlers. _That's Takeshi for you. From what Dark saw, I think he caught Menou on camera while checking out the necklace and wanted to meet her in person. Takeshi...can be a bit crazy sometimes but his heart is in the right place._

_Thank goodness Starflower isn't here with us, then. She'd say the reason I was so mad is because we both know I've done things just as stupid for similar reasons._ Meru added with a bit of a relieved sigh. She asked, D_o you like roller coasters, Daisuke?_ as she curled into a swirly shape in front of the moon, hovering slightly as she waited for a reply.

_I don't mind them._ He told her. _But after nights of flying with Dark and avoiding attack in anyway possible, i think i could manage them all._ He laughed

_Oh, good,_ Meru said, rising a little higher out of her curl. _This means I get to have a little fun._ she added, streaking towards the earth below again. Daisuke was surprised at first, having not expected her to suddenly plummet. He held on to her antlers though he didn't close his eyes. _WOAH!_

Meru giggled and continued downwards, straightening out over the last of the city and over the forest again towards a moutain range, where she suddenly turned sideways to avoid Daisuke hitting it and almost scraping her belly on the surface, then span upwards into the sky again. This was all at breakneck speed. Daisuke only barely took in what they flew by and how she twisted and turned. It really was like a rollercoaster, the bit that really hit you most was the first sheer drop.

Meru slowed upwards into the sky, then plummeted down into the forest, twisting and turning through the trees. They came to a lake and she made a wide circle through it, splashing through the water and heading towards the mountains again, whereupon reaching the side, she turned and went straight up to the top, where she finally stopped, panting. _How was that?_ she asked.

_Remind me not to ask you for a rollercoaster ride again._ Daisuke managed, looking a bit pale. _No way I was ready for that...even Dark can't fly that fast._

Meru just gave him a big dragony grin as she landed, curling on the ledge of the mountain, then she became suddenly serious as she looked down at the dark forest below._ Daisuke? Do me one thing, and promise me that you won't ever go to a dark area of dreaming by yourself, okay?_ she asks, suddenly sounding worried.

_Dark area of dreaming?_ he repeated, looking puzzled. _Uh...sure okay._

_I mean this whole area, Daisuke,_ Meru continued, gesturing with her head as she suddenly stood. _Nightmares occupy the areas where there's no light, and if you go into these areas by yourself, help cannot come in time._ she ended gravely.

_But everybody has nightmares once in a while...but I promise you that I won't go there alone, alright?_ He patted her scales. _You have my word._ He was serious about that. He always did his best to keep a promise to a friend.

_Okay,_ Meru nodded. _And thanks._ She lifted off into the air, albeit much more slowly, adding, _I should probably take you back now._

_I'll probably be waking up in a while anyway...once I wake up back in bed, I'll just vanish here...right? It's like the whole pinching thing._ He laughed a bit, though not minding.

Meru laughed as well._ Yup, it's exactly like that._ She soon landed back where they started. She turned back from a dragon and misted away._ See you at school, Daisuke..._

_Bye Meru._ He called back.  
Waking up, Daisuke yawned and rubbed his eyes, though settling back again after checking the clock. It was Sunday...he could sleep in late. But after that dream, he pondered over what Meru had said and what could possibly happen in the dark areas...but he wouldn't break a promise...even if it had been a dream. Meru woke up and groaned, knowing she had to go to church. "I hate dream traveling...I never get any rest" she muttered as she rolled out of bed and stepped in the shower.

Daisuke went back to sleep until late in the morning. Once he woke up, he went down to the cellar to take a look at the items Dark had stolen so far. Sighing, he picked up the Agates and turned it over in his hands. After a while of pondering over things, Daisuke was sent to the market to get some things for the day and he also needed to go to the arts shop to get more paints, brushes and a new sketchbook. He wondered if he would see anybody from school as most people would be getting out of church soon enough. He glanced about briefly and then moved to join the early crowds in the market.

By early afternoon, Meru and her family were leaving church. Unfortunatley, they had to traverse through the market to get to the train. Meru was dressed up for church in a white Mandarin styled dress. Daisuke turned away from one of the stalls he was buying groceries from and checked he had everything before looking up and giving a slight start as he saw Meru. "Hey Meru!" he called to her, waving with a smile.

Meru jumped a little, then turned. "Oh, Hi, Daisuke!" she shouted, waving back, which woke Starflower. _What? Where? Huh? Oh, is just Daisuke..._ she drawled as she fell back asleep. He smiled at her as she waved back and then vanished into the crowds that were gathering about the market place. It was like the way Dark could shadowtravel though with no magic; one second he was there, the next he was gone.

That day, Meru spent a few hours in the evening doing any homework she hadn't done, and talking to Starflower, who was having trouble sleeping. _Come on Starflower, you need to rest. You have to have your sutures replaced, and then you won't be able to sleep, remember? _

_Yeah...I know...but I'm not tired anymore.._

_C'mon Star. You know that anesthetics don't work on you. You're still scared to dream, aren't you? It'll be fine, Starflower. I'll start going with you after the Sad Eyes of the Seer are finished, okay?_ Meru went to bed early.

The next morning, Daisuke begins getting ready for school when he gets a sudden chill down his spine. He glanced out his window to look at the bright sunny day and then frowned a bit. Something told him this day was going to be something he wouldn't like...  
Leaving for school and grabbing a slice of toast just before he left, Daisuke ran for the tram, hoping he wouldn't miss it.

_Meru... Something's funny today. _Starflower warned her, sensing something odd.

_Yeah, I know. Let's take the motorcycle to school today._ Meru could feel it too and crept out of the house, shifting into Starflower to take the motorbike which had been hidden by the winged girl near Meru's house.

Meanwhile, Daisuke sat down in class and was immediately confronted by Takeshi. "So Daisuke, I was told that you were at the museum the same night Dark was there to steal the necklace. Why were you, hmm?"  
Daisuke thought fast. "Well I was outside in the crowd watching when Meru called and asked for my help so I was let in and she gave me the necklace and told me to get it to a safe place..." he replied, trying not to look so nervous. Takeshi gave him a suspicious look.  
"So what happened to Menou?"  
"Oh...she moved away." Daisuke told her. Takeshi's mood suddenly changed.  
"Aww, man...I really liked her..." He sighed, returning to his seat and looking depressed.

Meru came in and greeted Daisuke with a quiet smile. "Thanks for your help the other night, Daisuke..." She seemed rather tired though, and she went to her seat and pulled out something to doodle on. He just smiled at her a bit and everybody took their seats as the teacher arrived...though following behind her was somebody new. She was a short haired blonde girl, wearing clothes that were as far from the school uniform as black was to white. She was wearing a hairband with a crown on it and smiled at the class. Takeshi snapped immediately out of his depression and watched her, smiling to himself.

"Class, this is Hio Mio. She's a transfer from America so please be nice to her." Hio nodded and smiled. "Hello. It's nice to meet everyone."  
Takeshi bounded out of his seat and snatched some flowers out of the vase on the teacher's desk then presenting them to Hio. "May I be the first to welcome you to our class." He said with a smile. Hio blushed and gasped, taking the flowers.  
"I think I'm in love..." Takeshi coloured, looking up at her hopefully when she ran past him...and right to Daisuke, handing him the flowers.  
"Hi! What's your name?"  
Daisuke blushed, surprised and puzzled.  
"Uh...Daisuke Niwa..." The flowers were shoved into his hands and Hio pulled a chair and desk over to sit beside him, then looping her arm around his.  
"You don't mind if I sit here right?"  
Daisuke mouthed wordlessly at her, unable to think up a reply, his face almost the same colour as his hair. He could feel Takeshi's jealous stare.

_Oh man, I knew today was going to be bad..._

* * *

**Kitty:** Introducing Miss Trouble. How will Daisuke cope? How will Meru take this? Why was Dark not in this chapter!

**Dark:** Hey you wrote this. I can't be held responsible

**Kitty:** Despite the lack of Dark-ness, I hope people like. Working on Chapter 8 already!

**Daisuke:** coughliarcough


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm really really REALLY sorry for the delay on this chapter but work had me exhausted, I was sick for a few days and my internet connection is a git. But I suppose not it exactly but the port supposed to get the internet on my computer. Stupid unstable screws...

Anyways, here is Chapter 8. I will get around to naming these chapters eventually. Just bear with me and I will eventually get it done. And Chapter 9...I'll get that done too...somehow...hopefully.

**Meru:** You said that last time!

**rowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfea**

Meru very carefully looked about halfway up from her doodling when Hio Mio entered the classroom, and then tried not to jump in startlement. _Starflower? _

_Yeah? _

_There's something strange about this Hio Mio..._

_You're just jealous..._

_Am not, there really is something strange._ Meru looked back down to her doodling, not saying a word or allowing her facial expression to change in all that time. The teacher decided to leave Hio for the moment as she was, it being her first day but Daisuke really wish she wasn't so close...she was very energetic and very forward towards him. All through class she was chatting away to him under her breath as they took notes and so on, Daisuke simply nodding and smiling nervously when she joked. He didn't know what to make of her...

_Hope this transfer isn't here for long,_ Meru thought to herself darkly, then added with a small laugh, _She might kill Daisuke if she does. She's an American like me alright. _

Hio clung to Daisuke most of the day, even sticking, almost literally, to him all through lunch, offering him some of hers, which he refused as politely as he could. Takeshi didn't speak to him the entire day and Daisuke felt like banging his head on the desk, wishing the day was over.  
He could sense Dark's amusement in his mind and it really didn't help.

At lunch while Daisuke was stuck with Hio, Meru decided to go over and talk to Takeshi and see what he made of this Hio Mio. Takeshi looked up as Meru approached and almost recoiled in surprise. After what had happened at the museum he wasn't going to underestimate her.

"Meru...umm...how are you?" he asked nervously, trying not to look like he was.

"I'm fine. How have you been?" Meru asked him, actually rather pleasantly. She was actually over the whole breaking into the museum thing and was trying to be friendly.

"Okay...pretty much." He said, forcing a smile. "So..." He had no clue why she was talking with him. He was sure she'd have been doing everything to avoid him.

"So may I sit with you today?" Meru asked. She was a little strange this way but would leave if he asked her to instead.

"Uh...okay." He pulled a chair over for her and then leaned on his desk. "We have swimming class after next. First of the year. Looking forward to it?" he was trying to make conversation and keep the subject away from the museum.

"Oh my gosh, I love to swim, don't you?" Meru gushed. She really loved to swim. "I was on a team before I moved into this area."

"Really? Uh...that's cool." Takeshi said with a slight laugh. He glanced jealously in Daisuke's direction as Hio started laughing quite loudly, probably at one of her own jokes. Daisuke looked as though he'd like nothing better than to get up and run from her. Meru notices his gaze and asked Takeshi what was the matter and if he actually thought Daisuke is enjoying himself over there.

"He has the cute new girl hanging off his arm, why wouldn't he be enjoying himself?" Takeshi replied angrily, leaning back in his chair and glaring at Daisuke's back. Meru folded her arms over her chest and looked at Takeshi with an eyebrow raised. "Because Daisuke likes a different girl, and to me he looks like he wants to die right now."

Takeshi just shrugged. He was jealous, he knew that...but after the museum he was still suspicious of his friend. As the bell rang announcing the start of class again, Daisuke tried to pry his arm away from Hio so he could use it to take notes. During the class, Meru took notes without looking up from her desk, growling to herself about this Hio Mio. She knew that if she did look up, she might be tempted to stab her with a pencil or something.

Finally the teacher told them to get ready for swimming and the gym teacher would meet them there. Everybody seperated to the different dressing rooms except Satoshi, who wasn't paticipating, and he went to go sit and watch.  
Daisuke was relieved to get a break from Hio, trying to rub feeling back into his arm and ignoring the jokes from the other guys. Though he kinda wished Takeshi would talk to him...

Hio was wearing her own swimsuit rather than the school one and while some of the girls found it good, others thought she was perhaps showing off, Risa and Riku in particular. "I know she's a new student and all but you'd think she'd try fit in a little more."  
Risa nodded a bit. "I can kind of understand her hanging out Daisuke though. She does need a friend it being her first day."  
"But she acts so clingy..." Riku said, almost glaring at her.

Meru dressed in the school swimsuit, silently wishing she could have used her racing one, and put on a cap over her hair. She went over to Hio to ask her about her swimsuit. Hio was taking something out of her bag and then looked up as Meru approached, giving her a friendly smile. "Hi." She greeted. "I so didn't realise there was a school swimsuit...I just thought you brought your own." She giggled, straightening.

Meru smiled. "I think you have to order it, I didn't have a school one either when I moved here. Where did you get yours, though?"

"Mine? Oh I brought it with me from America. You like?" She did a spin and then heard a whistle blow outisde from the pool. "We'd better get moving." She smiled at Meru, going quickly to the showers before heading to the pool. The boys were already lined up waiting and Hio found her way to Daisuke in seconds. Meru rolled her eyes and lined up with the rest of the girls.

"Okay, let's start with warm-ups first and then I'll seperate you into partners. One boy, one girl." The teacher said, then instructing them on some slight warm-ups.  
"Oh, Daisuke, do you wanna be my partner?" Hio asked him, looking at him with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh...well I think we should just go with the teacher's choice for now, okay?" It was as close to saying no as he could do. The teacher started to call out names. As their was an odd number in the class, Hio said she didn't mind sitting out the first laps so she could go when somebody else was free.  
Daisuke was paired with Riku who was telling him just say no to Hio. But he didn't have time for a reply as the teacher gave the girls stopwatches.  
"The boys will go first, then the girls will switch. Time your partner on how long it takes to swim to one end and back."  
The boys stood at one end and waited for the whistle.

Meru simply took the stopwatch and waited at the end of the lane with her partner.

The whistle went and the boys dived in, starting to swim to the opposite end of the pool, the girls walking along and following their pace. While everybody was headed down the other end of the pool, Hio slipped into the water and moved into Daisuke's lane, something clutched in her hand.  
_When Daisuke swims back this way, I'll slip this pendant around his neck and he'll be mine!_ she thought gleefully. Diving under, she swam towards Daisuke but the pendant slipped from her hand and sank to the bottom and got caught in one of the drains. She swam down to it and tried to tug it free but to no avail. Needing air, she left it and kicked back to the top.  
But Daisuke had seen her on his swim back. Forgetting about his time, he took a deep breath and dove to the bottom to see what she had been pulling at. Discovering the pendant, he carefully worked it free but the second he had, it glowed oddly and it was then he realised with a jolt...  
_I can't move!_

Starflower woke with a jolt, sensing the magic of the necklace. _Meru! _

_What? _

_Get underwater. NOW. Someone's in trouble._ Meru dove in, and seeing Daisuke, swam towards him rather quickly. Somebody swam towards Meru and Daisuke, reaching him as the same time. It was Hio, looking concerned. She pulled the necklace from Daisuke's hand, breaking the spell but his eyes closed and he started to sink, having lost his breath seconds ago.

Meru grabbbed Daisuke and swam as quickly as she could to the surface and started screaming for the teacher as she pulled Daisuke to the side and up over the edge of the pool. She didn't give Hio a second look, but Starflower mulled over how to get that necklace away from her so that she wouldn't be tempted to use it on anyone else.

The teacher, followed by the rest of the class, went over to Meru and helped pull Daisuke out of the water. "We've got to get the water out of his lungs." The teacher said. "Who can perform CPR?"  
"I'm a licensed life-guard if that helps." Satoshi called, running over to them. The teacher drew back...

Daisuke coughed up all the water in his lungs and groaned, blinking up at all the worried faces around him. The boys looked disgusted and then girls were giggling between themselves. Daisuke sat up, wondering what had happened, still feeling woozy.  
"100 marks for that CPR Satoshi." The teacher was telling the boy who just shrugged and looked at Daisuke. "Are you okay?"  
Daisuke's mind suddenly raced as he looked at the faces around him, the light-headed feeling growing stronger.  
_CPR?_  
He passed out, last thing he heard was the class gasping again.

"Oh, wonderful." Meru muttered to herself, and in a louder voice asked the teacher should they try to take him to the nurse's office, or would it be too dangerous in his current condition. The teacher shook her head.

"Take him to the nurse's office. He should be fine once he wakes up after a rest." Hio went to help get Daisuke to the nurse's office along with the teacher, Takeshi, Riku and Risa. The teacher told the rest of the class to continue laps, leaving Satoshi in charge. Meru helped the others pick him up and carry him, making sure to be the one who carried his head and shoulders. She was now very suspicious of Hio, but was in no position to do anything about it but to keep an eye on her. When they reached the nurse's office, she wrapped Daisuke in towels to dry him off and keep him warm before they put him on a bed and left him to rest as the nurse and teacher talked.

Meru walked behind the others back to the pool, musing to herself about this whole stupid matter. _Well, this isn't good, Starflower. Now you have to go confiscate that necklace, and you'll be exhausted for your surgery Wednesday._

Daisuke didn't wake up until after school had finished and the class was either gone or still changing and discovered that Hio was sitting by his side, looking worried. When he turned his head towards her, she smiled widely at him.  
"Daisuke! You're awake!" She grinned.  
"Yeah...what time is it?"  
"School's just out. I thought I'd wait for you." She left to let Daisuke get changed and then started to walk with him back towards class where he had left his belongings.  
"You don't have to come. I can walk myself..." He said.  
"I don't mind. It's not like I've anywhere important to be." She grinned back. Daisuke really wished she wouldn't follow him. He quickened his pace and rounded the corner before Hio and then broke into a run. He was down all the full length the next corridor by the time Hio turned at the corner. Giggling, she gave chase.

Meru came around Daisuke's next corner with his stuff, grabbed him, and pulled him into the next door, which led conventiently into another hallway, to the garages. She kept up the quick pace though. Daisuke smiled at Meru gratefully. "Thanks Meru." He sighed, though still moving fast. Something told him Hio would eventually find him again if he stayed around the school.

"You're welcome. Now c'mon, I'll give you a ride home." Meru answered as they enter the garages of the school. She gestured to a black motorcycle in the corner and says, "We'll take my motorcycle. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh...no...You have a license for that?" he asked, thinking she was a bit young to have a motorcycle in the first place. He took his belongings from her, putting his bag on his back.

"Of course I do." She handed him a helmet and put one on herself and got on the motorcycle. He put on the helmet and hopped on behind her. "I didn't know you had one of these." he said, smiling a little. His smile vanished as he heard a voice nearby, along the corridor leading to the garage.

"Hey Daisuke! Where'd ya go?" Hio called, giggling. Meru revved the bike and went straight ahead out of the garage, rounded the school, and drove away. The helmet would hide Daisuke's hair anyways. Daisuke held onto the back to the bike, so relieved he had finally gotten away from Hio, if at least for today. He let out a sigh. Meru slowed down once they got off of school grounds and out of sight. "Daisuke, I need to take you to my house before I take you home. I need to give you something, is that okay?"

Wondering what she could possibly want to give him, he nodded. "Sure, okay." He was just glad to have gotten out of the school.Meru sped up again and turns to head westward through town. "I'll explain when we get there."

He nodded in reply, still puzzled about the whole thing. A while later, Meru parked next to the curb in front of her house when they got there and dismounted, taking off her helmet and placing it on the seat of the motorcycle as she does so. "Come on inside, please, Daisuke. It'll take me a moment to get it, and you've had a stressful day, haven't you?"

Daisuke removed his helmet and followed her, not making a reply to her comment, unsure if she was teasing him or not. And right now he wanted to forget about Hio. Meru's house was a small townhouse sort of thing, not what you usually see in Japan, with a white dogwood tree in the front yard. Meru walked up to the door and showed him into the kitchen and had him sit down at the table while she went upstairs. The kitchen looked like a basic kitchen with cabinents and a fridge, and there were various potted plants, including a fern in the window above the sink.

Meru entered her room and went to a music box on her dresser in a corner of the room opposite to her bed and started rummaging through it. She found what she was looking for and held it up in the air, turning it this way and that as it shone iridescently in the light of the room. Meanwhile, Daisuke waited, feeling a bit awkward just sitting there. What could she possibly want to give him?

Meru sighed to herself. She really liked this ring, but it appeared that someone really needed it now, at least until Starflower is better. She turned and returned downstairs to give the ring to Daisuke. The ring was made of metal, but it was so thinly and finely made that the metal was clear, except for an iridescent sheen. He looked up as she returned to the room. Seeing the ring, he raised an eyebrow and wondered exactly what this was all about.

Meru sat down at the table and put the ring on the table between them. "Alright, look you. Starflower can't bust Hio on this necklace thing just yet, she has surgery, so in the meantime, we're going to have to ask you to wear this ring. It's a ward against most harmful magics, and the only person who can take it off once you're wearing it is the person who put it on. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, but why are you so concerned about my well-being?" He asked curiously. "What happened with the necklace was an accident I'm sure...but Hio's just new and a bit...over-friendly. The fact that the necklace had magic is possibly something from it being old and passed down, much like the artworks."

"Daisuke, that was no accident. Consider the circumstances. Hio was not wearing that stupid necklace at school, I saw her dive into the pool with it still in her hand, and Hio has made herself my enemy by attacking one of my friends." Meru says rather rapidly, looking tense. She takes a moment to calm herself down and says, "Although, I do partially agree with you. I'm sure she knew it was magic, but she obviously didn't know what it did, or she wouldn't have used it in such situation as this. It probably did come down her family line with some sort of vague story attached."

Daisuke nodded and then he frowned a little anxiously. "What's wrong with Starflower?"

"Starflower's having surgery because while angelic bodies are the most efficient in most of the universe, their bodily reparation systems have evolved into almost nonexistence, so they take forever to heal when they do actually get hurt."

He nodded. "Okay. Well I hope Starflower will be okay and I'll wear the ring." He said. "I really think I do need help where Hio is concerned." He ignored Dark's comments in his head.

"Okay, thank you Daisuke. I don't think anything else will happen after a few more days. I think we can keep her hands off you for that long, or at least I hope so." Meru says, smiling in apparent relief. She got up and went to get a drink from the fridge. "Would you like something to drink before I take you home? We have everything except teas and coffees."

"Just water, thanks." He smiled at her. The events of the day had made him realise now how tired, hungry and thirsty he was. Meru handed him a glass of water and poured herself a drink of cranberry juice and sat down at the table to enjoy it, not saying anything. Daisuke took a long drink of it and then sighed, sipping the rest slowly. "If Starflower's going to be out of action, is there much point in giving you a copy of the next notice? Dark's wondering." He added, shrugging.

"Yes, of course. Her not being able to be there doesn't mean that we won't be able to do anything about Dark breaking in to steal. Albeit, regular defenses will probably not be as effective, but that's not the point." Daisuke shook his head. "It's not hitting the museum this time." He told her, handing her a piece of paper.

_I will steal Neptune's Horn at midnight tomorrow_ The note said.  
"You know the historical ruins out beneath the bay? That's where it is." He told her. "Darks expecting the whole police force to make a show with their ocean fleet and scuba divers...I wouldn't be surprised." Daisuke looked a bit nervous about it.

Meru winced. "Oh, good lord." She got over it and shrugged as she goes to tack the notice to the wall, saying, "You two might not see us then. Like I said, Starflower has surgery, and I don't use fire magic, I use lightning, and it's not like I want to kill you."

Daisuke smiled a little. "That's ok. Though it is just the entrance that's underwater. But we've been sensing a lot of things lately...one of them is Krad. Since the first time we faced him, Dark's been able to keep a faint track on his and Satoshi's movements. Krad's starting to get stronger and if this is as big a turn-out as Dark thinks it will be, Krad will most likely make an appearance." He sighed.  
"But maybe it would be better for you both to take a break from this one."

"Well, I can call her doctor and step up Starflower's surgery two days to tonight. Because now she's being a spaz about the possibility of Krad showing up and whatever. Sheesh, even if she has her sutures replaced today, it doesn't mean she'll be able to come tomorrow and she knows that." Meru replied, looking somewhat irritated at Starflower.

"Seriously, if she's not up to it, she shouldn't go. I don't want her to get hurt and neither does Dark." Daisuke said. "I'm sure we can handle Krad..." he glanced at the time and sighed. "I should get home."

Meru took the glasses and put them in the sink, saying, "I'll take you home then. I'm sure your mother will worry if you aren't home soon, if she isn't worried already. You have the ring on?" He pulled a slight face at the comment about his mother worrying. Sometimes he really felt she was over-protective of him simply because he was Dark's host. He raised his hand to show her the ring. "Yeah, I have it."

"Okay, just making sure. It is rather hard to see, y'know." She picked up her motorcycle keys off the counter and shook them. "Alright, I guess we're ready. Let's go." she said, heading out of the kitchen. He followed her out, really wanting to get home just to think over some things and to prepare for tomorrow night. It was going to be difficult, he could feel it.

Meru said nothing as she walked back outside to the motorcycle and mounted it, handing Daisuke his helmet again and donning hers as well. Daisuke hopped on after pulling on his helmet. "Meru? Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome." Meru said as she started the motorcycle on the short trip to his house.

**rowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeathersrowofdarkfeat**

**Kitty: **Squee at last it is up! And yay, more excitement.

**Daisuke: **So you can now work on the next chapter without interruption right?

**Kitty: **...

**Dark:** Come on, I haven't been in this for two whole chapters!

**Kitty:** I'm working on it. Y'see...the next chapter had a little accident...

**Dark:** And that was?

**Kitty: **A rollback on the board of about two months...

**Dark:** NOO! The story is doomed!

**Kitty: **It's okay, I'm writing it from memory

**Dark:** NOO! The story is doomed!


End file.
